<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realizing He Was My Person by theraisingirls_sis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949352">Realizing He Was My Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraisingirls_sis/pseuds/theraisingirls_sis'>theraisingirls_sis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, kuroken - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Panic Attacks, Volleyball Dorks in Love, not good at tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraisingirls_sis/pseuds/theraisingirls_sis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has realized that Kuroo is it for him. He loves his best friend, but just how exactly do you tell your best friend that you are in love with them? What happens after you reveal that secret? Can a friendship survive something like that? Or maybe it can't and Kenma will loose the most important person in his life. Taking a chance to reveal something like this is risky, but Kenma can't take it anymore. He has had just about enough of holding this secret in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are We Boyfriends Now Or What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first fic ever. (Please, be kind.) I actually wrote this because I read "The Galaxy Is Endless (I thought we were too)" by cosmogony and it just broke my soul! I needed happiness and this is how I made myself feel better, I guess. I never intended for anyone to read it but me. My sister can be thanked for me actually posting it on here. I absolutely love KuroKen, and pretty much all Haikyuu ships. I hope this isn't too terrible and that whomever reads it enjoys it as much as I did writing it. I might possibly do a part two or something, just to get into what comes after for them. I haven't decided yet. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter One</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Have you ever just known who your person was? I am talking about your soulmate. The one person that knows you better than anyone else in the world. The person that inspires you enough to make you become a better person. You somehow know that you will carry this person with you for the rest of your life, and even after. Somewhere along the way, you start loving them without realizing it, knowing that you will forever. That love could be completely platonic, or romantic. Regardless of which, you just know, to the very depth of your core, that they are it for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how it is for me, Kenma Kozume. Don’t get me wrong though, I haven’t always known from the start who my soulmate was. I never imagined in the beginning that my best friend, Tetsuro Kuroo, would be it for me. I haven’t shared this with him, or anyone really until now. It has been one of the few secrets between us. Afterall, how the hell do you tell someone you are undoubtedly in love with them? What I mean really is, how do I tell my best friend that I am gay, and in love with him? That is kind of a big truth to drop on someone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I just start off with, “Hey Kuroo, I’ve decided to step out of the closet. I am gay and totally in love with you. So, are we going to be boyfriends now or what?” I can see the impending disaster from here, </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span>! What the hell am I supposed to do?” I all but screamed at my friend, the only person I had dared to tell my secret to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! First off, can we slow down? That would never in a million years be something you would say, Kenma. You are too calm and emotionally reserved for an outburst of that magnitude. You would have to be pissed off for words to just start spewing from your mouth like that. What you’re doing right now is what I would be doing. Honestly, it is kind of scary. Besides that, think about something for me. Kuroo is your best friend. He is not going to be put off in any way knowing that you are gay. He loves you for who you are, your sexuality isn’t going to change that. You have been friends and completely inseparable since middle school. You joined Volleyball because he admitted he would not play without you and he saw how good you were even if you didn’t. He saw your ability to be the badass setter that you are. He has pushed you ever since, knowing it would be good for you and that it gave you both even more time together. Actually, I think Kuroo may be gay, or bisexual, considering how he is towards you. I'm getting way more than just bromance vibes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, more dramatically than I ever had before, at that last comment from Shoyo. Tetsuro Kuroo, gay? There was no way, was there? Bisexual? That was a possibility, maybe, but without any proof I seriously doubted it. Now that I thought about it, I had never seen Kuroo act on any of the invitations or advances that he had received from others. I have sat by, too many times to count, while beautiful girls would drool over him. They would have someone pass him their number; some would be brave enough to approach him and ask him out directly. He received countless comments on his game winning techniques, good looks and smile while I stood by being eaten alive by jealousy. I don‘t think they knew what a total nerd he was, so that made it worse knowing they were just going after him for his looks alone. It didn’t matter that he always seemed to let them down in the nicest way possible, saying things like we had already made plans or he had to help me cram for an exam because I had forgotten to study yet again. He would always end it with his signature smirk. I would feel like screaming out in frustration at times like this, or maybe being bold enough to kiss him once and for all in front of those damn girls. But alas, that wasn’t me. I don’t really like to draw attention to myself and I definitely avoid those kinds of outburst that would most certainly have all the eyes in the room on me.  I am pretty laid back. I enjoy the quiet and being able to distract myself with my video games. Company is fine as long as I can retreat to my own corner and observe. I don’t want to be included really. Most people think I am totally ignoring my surroundings because I am withdrawn and usually have my eyes glued to a game. That’s not the case though. I am paying attention to everything happening around me. Kuroo seems to be the only one that gets that though. That’s what happens when you spend so much time together, I guess.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span>, I can't see him being gay. I will take the bisexual idea though; it makes me feel bit better. I just need to know what to do. The more I sit and watch girls throw themselves at him, the harder this gets. I don’t think I can stand this anymore. I adore everything about him. What the fuck am I supposed to do here?” I dropped my head in defeat. The game in my hands no longer held my attention and I felt like crying would be my best solution. I couldn’t do that here though. It was our last day of Volleyball Training Camp and crying would only draw attention to me, mostly Kuroo’s. I didn’t want that. Today was supposed to be fun, not depressing. He didn’t need to be worried about me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma, I think you need to tell him. I know this is hard and that you think you'll lose him, but I don’t believe that will ever happen. You both mean too much to each other. All of us see how he treats you. For Kuroo, your happiness and wellbeing come first, maybe even above his own. I can’t see a world where Kuroo doesn’t care for you. Please, don’t let this keep eating away at you. You hurt yourself every time you push your feelings down. I don’t think Kuroo would be okay knowing that or seeing you this way. Don’t you trust him, Kenma?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t even have to think before responding, “Of course I do, with everything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, that’s the only push you need. So, now trust that no matter how Kuroo feels, he isn’t going to leave you, Kenma.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know what to say. </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> had a point, but I didn’t know if I could ever look in Kuroo’s face, be met with his kind eyes and the ridiculous smirk he always seemed to have, and say everything that I needed to. I looked around scanning the gym for the guy that had so easily became my universe. There he stood, tall and carefree with our friends, goofing around as usual. They had finally finished their spiking drills for our last training camp practice. I couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful he was. He always has a smile and is making others around him smile in turn. He seems to have such a positive energy surrounding him that puts everyone at ease, especially me. I really would be miserable and lost without him. I wonder if he would be sad if he lost me?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will catch up with you later, Sho. I need to shower and change out of these sweaty clothes before the dinner starts.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Kenma. Please consider what I said. I hate seeing you suffer like this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> looked sad as he looked up at me and forced a smile. I hated that he was so concerned. “I promise I will consider it, Sho. Thank you for always listening. It means a lot.” Finally, I got a genuine smile out of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be okay, Kenma. I am always here for you. I will see you later, though.” And with that I headed off to shower and analyze every possible outcome of telling Kuroo the truth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t deny I felt a small weight lifting off my chest after talking with </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span>. Maybe after I think some more, figure out the right timing, then I can just tell...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“</span>
  </b>
  <span>Kenma! Wait up!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking hell! I nearly jumped out of my skin. I can feel my face turning bright red. I was so consumed by my thoughts I forgot he was even still in here. I felt my face get hotter as Kuroo slowed his speed coming up beside me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Today was pretty extreme for being our last day, don’t you think? You really did some incredible sets that last practice game, but I am not surprised. You are always on top of your game, my tiny setter.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>TINY SETTER? Did Kuroo really just say that? Where in the hell did that come from? I think my skin has been set on fire. Everything feels so hot!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what were you and Shorty talking about?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Great, he saw </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> and I discussing things. He is never going to drop this. “Nothing much really...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t look like nothing, Kenma. It seemed way more serious than the usual conversations you two have. For one, you looked upset. So, is everything okay? Did Hinata upset you? I can talk to him if he did.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Kuroo. </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> didn’t upset me. He was trying to help. I am okay though. You don’t need to worry.” I think? Why is he so observant lately? I didn’t even think he was paying us any attention.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, then I will let it go for now. But Kenma, I refuse to believe that you are not upset. I know you. Plus, your eyes always give you away. So, whenever you want to talk to me about what is bothering you, I’ll be here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like my heart was going to explode right then and there. My eyes give me away? Really? No wonder I try avoiding eye contact as much as possible. I know without a doubt now that Kuroo isn’t going to let this go. </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> was right about him putting my happiness first. So, it looks like I will be taking his advice a lot sooner than I had planned. I am so fucked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma, look at me. What is wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry, Kuroo. I was just thinking. But I am fine </span>
  <span>really,</span>
  <span> I am. I just need to shower and get clean clothes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not buying one word of that; but for now, I will drop it because you are clearly letting whatever it is consume you. So, whenever you are done over analyzing it, we can talk. I’ll be here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, we would be having this talk soon, very soon. “Thanks, Kuroo, but I think I’ll be fine”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You being fine is all that matters to me, but we are still going to talk about this whenever you are ready to.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I let out sigh knowing that this disaster was coming at me full speed. Kuroo placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, leaving me to drown in my thoughts at the endless possible outcomes of telling him the truth about how I felt about him. So much for not causing anyone to worry about me. This was just fucking great.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Only If You Say Pretty Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Kenma wants is to tune out the world and play his Nintendo Switch. Is that really so much to ask for? But now he has lost that safety net and is having to endure these ridiculous pet names, while trying to control the blush that keeps creeping across his face. He just wants to go home already and Kuroo wants to corner his friend from information.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Two</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After my shower, I pulled on my </span>
  <span>Nekoma</span>
  <span> team joggers and Kuroo’s hoodie. It wasn’t exactly cold out, but I loved hoodies. They were more of a comfort thing for me. Plus, this one was Kuroo’s and I had recently acquired it, so it still smelled like him. I was in heaven anytime I wore it. I sat down on the locker room bench and began the task of pulling my hair back into a low bun. I never fully succeeded in this because the pieces of hair around my face always seemed to find their way out of the hair tie. I didn’t mind though; I could use them as a shield to hide my face. I started grabbing my things and packing them up. We only had a few hours left of training camp, this ridiculous dinner being the last thing on the agenda. After it was over, we would gather around and say goodbye to all the other teams since we wouldn’t see them for the next three weeks. That was when we would meet some of them for the tournament. This was the last tournament for all the seniors, which included Kuroo. He would be graduating in a few short months, so in a way I was technically already losing him. Maybe telling him won't be so bad after all. If things didn't work out then he would be gone soon anyways and I wouldn't have to face him every day. I guess I was doing this then, time to spill my guts. First, I needed to get through this dinner and then we could go home. In the mean time I would play my Nintendo Switch to pass the time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I lined up to get some food, making sure I got in line right behind that shorty, carrot top, </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> Hinata. He and I weren’t best friends or anything, but I was cool with him. He was a great first year. His drive to become his absolute best was amazing and he was constantly improving. I was mildly jealous of him sometimes. Kenma always seemed to light up when he was around. Hinata had quickly burrowed himself into Kenma’s heart and Kenma truly valued him and their friendship. It was something that I was proud of but also made me jealous. I had a tendency to annoy Kenma at times, where Hinata never did. They were always in a great mood around each other, but that wasn’t the case today. Their usual cheerful faces were missing and this conversation seemed way more serious than any of the ones I had been able to witness. I knew something was off with them both. Hinata looked worried, or concerned, while Kenma was clearly a second away from throwing his game and breaking down. It honestly hurt me to see. The confusion and fear were written all over his face. My first instinct was to run to my best friend but I knew he wouldn’t want that. I stood there with my feet planted and watched as someone else helped Kenma deal with whatever this was. My entire being screamed at me but I knew deep down Kenma needed Hinata, and would need him even more after I graduated. So, I stood back and watched. But now I had Hinata right in front of me and while I told Kenma I would wait for him to tell me; I still was about to dig information out of Shorty. I couldn’t help it, I hated seeing Kenma upset. His </span>
  <span>honey-colored</span>
  <span> eyes cast down and close to tears struck me deep in my heart. I would be damned if I let my friend suffer like this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to see what Hinata had to say and then I’d hope like hell Kenma told me everything tonight when we got to his house for our weekend ritual. We had been doing this since middle school. We would stay at his house or at mine, spending the entire weekend playing games and just hanging out. I had come to blow off almost everyone when came to spending time with Kenma. I hoped he would take the hint but he never did. He was oblivious to things like that though, so, I had decided that I was either going to make a move or wait until he got jealous of another girl hitting on me and give him anything but a subtle hint. I had decided that I would be in a relationship with my best friend before I graduated and left this high school, if he would have me. I wanted him to be mine, my Kitten, but first I had to have a conversation with Shorty.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shorty.” I said while tapping him on the shoulder, </span>
  <span>clearly pulling</span>
  <span> him out of his thoughts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kuroo, what’s up?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much really, so I will get straight to the point, Kenma. What had him upset during practice earlier?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you saw that, huh? You really are always watching when it comes to him aren’t you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I hoped that I had been that obvious all along but if I had, Kenma would have known by now. “Of course, I am watching Hinata. He is my best friend and I know when something is going on with him. He looked so upset today, I can't stand seeing him like that. I know he is pushing whatever it is down, I am just trying to help him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sighed “You’ve got no freaking idea. Look Kuroo, I am not giving you any details about the conversation we had today because Kenma is going to have to do that on his own. All I can tell you is that your observation of him today was accurate. He was very close to losing it, but I think I got him calmed down enough, and out of his head, to think rationally about how he feels and what he wants to do with that realization. Right now, he is burying it down and trying his hardest to avoid the inevitable. That is not healthy and I think it is going to blow up in his face a lot sooner than he realizes. So, I guess we are both pretty worried, huh?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I really wanted to bang my head into the wall. “So, you will drop that big bombshell, but you won’t tell me what has him this torn up? You have got to be joking.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well... Maybe? I guess.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Great now Shorty looked like he would crap his pants. “What the fuck, Hinata!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I am sorry, Kuroo. But it isn’t really my place to tell you. Look, Kenma is going to come to you. He always does. You just need to give him time to do that. I really am sorry I can’t be more helpful.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, so much for digging out information, I guess. “Well, Carrot top, that is easier said than done for me. His eyes looked so sad today, I can’t stand it. I won’t ask you anything else, though. You have been a good friend to Kenma, he values you and I won’t be the cause of you betraying him. If he wants me to know, or my help, I will wait.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God! I was so close to fleeing this place at my best personal speed, forgetting the damned food, just to avoid this entire conversation.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I could see the relief on Hinata’s face. It made me smile and let out a small laugh. “Sounds like some pretty secret stuff if you had already planned an escape route, Shorty.” I said, cocking my brow at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finally laughed and seemed back to his carefree self. “Again, Kuroo, you have no idea. The last thing I will say about all this, though, is when Kenma does get the nerve to come and talk to you, please keep an open mind. Let him get everything out and just be there. He is really scared of losing you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t have anything to say anymore, I just nodded and smiled. How could Kenma ever think he would lose me? We were best friends for fucks sake. I loved him and I had never left him alone before. Why would I abandon him now? At least Hinata seemed sure that he would tell me when he was ready. I just hoped it was soon. It must be about me then, I guessed. Fucking hell, had I done something that could make him this upset? I didn’t think so. I had a feeling it was going to be a fairly interesting weekend after all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the line came into view, my immediate thought was, forget the damn food. I wasn’t actually planning on eating anyways. I found a seat and pulled out my switch, starting up a random game to just pass the time and hopefully stop all my obsessive thinking. Before I could even get the game fully started though, I felt someone appear beside me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my favorite, tiny, setter.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck me!” I all but screamed as I jumped and almost dropped my game. Wait, what the hell did I just say? </span>
  <span>Never mind</span>
  <span> what I said, why in the hell does he keep calling me that? What is even happening? If he sneaks up on me one more time, I think I might actually have a heart attack and die.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, that wasn’t the response I was expecting I would get for bringing you food, but I will take it. I had a feeling you were going to avoid the line and start playing that game.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was he serious right now? He had that damn smirk on his face, acting like all was fine in the world, when I just loudly replied with fuck me. I need to go home and go to sleep. This day gets more ridiculous by the second.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not really hungry, Kuroo, but thank you. I was just going to play this game and then we can go whenever you are done.” I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I noticed that even though he had that cocky ass grin plastered on his face, he looked really concerned. I felt bad, hoping that it wasn’t me he was concerned for. Fucking damnit, I knew it had to be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand it over, Kitten.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What did he just say? “Um, hand what over?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The game, Kitten. Hand it over. You need to eat after all the practicing and training we went through today. I know you aren’t hungry, but I think you will change your mind after you actually eat something. I promise you can game tonight, I won’t interrupt you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I think I might actually be dying at this point. Not to mention my entire face and body seemed to be on fire, turning a nice dark shade of red. Why was this happening?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You always look so cute when you get embarrassed and your face turns red, Kitten. Now, here’s your food, eat up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He passed me my plate and I laid down my switch in order to take it. Maybe if I wouldn’t have been staring at him like I had lost my mind, I would have laid it out of reach because now he had my game and I had a plate of food. How wonderful, not. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, after I eat, I want my game back.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, but only if you say pretty please.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That... That is completely ridiculous, but fine. I am sure I can manage it.” That seemed to make him happy because he wouldn’t stop smiling as he slid my precious game into his pocket. He watched me take a bite of the food I thought I didn’t want.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After this, we could tell everyone goodbye and go home. Kuroo would be at my house for the weekend since my parents were out of town. I guess it would be a good time to try and tell him everything. With that thought, I felt my face heat up for what had to be the millionth time today. I slowly lifted my eyes to steal a glance at Kuroo, but I found him watching me instead.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Kuroo? Have you already decided to give me my game back?” He smiled and laughed at me before replying.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance. I am just wondering what is going on in here.” He then gently poked me in the forehead causing my face to go ten shades darker, if that was even possible. I didn’t say a word, but of course he did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, it’s got to be good. I haven’t seen your face get that red ever. As cute as you are when you get like this, though, I’ll try to be quiet and not pry whatever it is you are thinking so hard on out of you. I am very curious at this point, as I am sure you can tell, but I will wait, I guess. It’s going to be pretty hard to do. As for the game, you can get it after you eat, but don’t forget the pretty please.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a breath I didn’t know I was even holding. “Um... Okay then.” That was all I could manage to stutter out. What was up with the tiny setter this, Kitten that, and now cute? I am cute when I am blushing and turning basically purple? I might as well die from embarrassment now. How am I going to survive a weekend, alone, with him? I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I wished I had his calm attitude. Maybe then, just once, I could act like this shit didn’t get to me. Maybe I would be able to easily tell him the truth about how I felt. Would I be going through all this right now if so? I just tried to focus on my food and push all the thoughts out. It would be fine. I would be fine. I would be, right?</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can't Kuroo just let poor Kenma eat in peace? If not, just kiss him already! Am I right? In due time, I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eyes Open, Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma is one flirty pet name away from losing his mind. How can Kuroo say these things like it is nothing? Is he messing with Kenma? Does he know how Kenma feels? Is this some kind of big joke?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter does contain a panic attack scene. It is pretty descriptive, but it is mostly being Kenma being calmed down while having one. Basically Kuroo calming him down and getting his breathing under control. I just wanted to put this warning here for anyone, just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Three</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, it was time to go home. Everyone had finished eating, everything had been cleared and cleaned. I didn’t have it in me to ask Kuroo for my game back yet. I wanted it back, sure, but I just wasn’t prepared for another conversation. I didn’t think I could handle it, or another flirty comment, much less telling him my truth and that I loved him. At this rate, the words “I’m gay” won’t even make it past my lips. I was hoping for some encouragement, or maybe a sign, anything to give me the guts to just let it out. Maybe he would let me down easy. The truth would be out if I would just tell him. Maybe I would be able to actually breath again if I could just get enough courage to say what I needed to.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like the God’s heard me begging for encouragement, because when I looked </span>
  <span>up,</span>
  <span> I saw my friend, </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span>, excitement pouring off of him as usual.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma! I just wanted to say bye before we all headed out. I can’t wait to finally kick your ass at the tournament, Kuroo!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed along with Kuroo. </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> was always ready for a challenge and Kuroo was good at pushing him to be better. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Shorty, you can try. But remember, I won’t go easy on you just because you are Kenma’s friend. So, good luck kicking my ass, leave Kenma’s alone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought for sure </span>
  <span>Shoyo’s</span>
  <span> eyes, along with mine, were going to pop out of their sockets after that last comment from Kuroo. </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> was just as taken back as I was, if not more so. His jaw was hanging open. I pushed down a nervous laugh before changing the subject. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span>, I will see you around. I look forward to the tournament. Thank you, um, for today.” He finally smiled at me and stopped gawking at Kuroo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure! No problem at all, Kenma. You know I am here if you need me. I want you to remember what I said though. You shouldn’t be hiding parts of yourself; it is okay to feel the way you do. There is no need to make yourself suffer by hiding it and pushing it down. I promise, no one would want that for you no matter how they felt.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew that last part was regarding Kuroo. I stood there beginning to analyze the conversations from today in my head </span>
  <span>before</span>
  <span> uttering a small thank you to my friend.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, you know I got your back, Kenma. Call me if you need anything. I will see you both in a few weeks.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Sho ran off, meeting up with his team. Kuroo put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking towards his car.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> I was deep in my thoughts as we walked to the car. I was so in thought that I didn’t even react to Kuroo’s arm being around me. His words are what brought my mind to the surface.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten, Hinata is clearly concerned about you. After everything he said, I can't lie and say I’m not concerned myself. Are you sure you can’t talk to me about this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he brought out that damned pet name again, I guessed shit was about to get serious. I stared at the ground, forcing myself to speak to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can talk to you about anything, Tetsuro. I’ve always been able to do that. This... This is just different, I guess. I don’t know what to say. Hell, I don’t even know where I would begin. It’s just hard for me. This is hard.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt him sigh, knowing he must be frustrated. I felt bad but I didn’t know how to tell him, not just yet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that it is hard, but you need to know that it’s hard for me seeing you like this. You look like you are going to fall apart at any given moment. I look at you and I can see how at war you are with yourself. Please, can you just try for me. I swear I will be quiet for once. I won’t say anything if you don't want me too. I promise I will just listen to you. Please, Kenma.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart hurt knowing he was so worried. I knew that he </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> just trying to help, but I doubted he could help with this. It wasn’t something you could help, really.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just get home first. I am exhausted.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled me closer to him and said “Of course, let’s go.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We made our way to Kuroo’s car, his arm still draped around my small shoulders. For the first time all week, I felt okay. I even felt a little ridiculous for thinking Kuroo would leave me once I told him the truth. I knew in this moment that I would always have him with me. It may not be the way I wanted him, but I could live with just having him as my best friend. His feelings didn’t have to match mine, he would still be my best friend, my person.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got in the car and finally felt like I could tell him. I made a mental note to thank </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> again. The last conversation seemed to have done the trick. I felt ready. I just needed to pick a moment and go for it. I could be honest with him and also be understanding if he didn’t feel the same way. It was going to be okay. I was going to be okay.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We finally had arrived at Kenma’s house. I parked the car and glanced over to the boy I had become so determined to make mine. I noticed that he seemed more at ease now than he did earlier today. I could tell he was still clearly in thought and he had a little bit of worry still hanging around him. Thankfully though, his small perfect features weren’t etched with the pain they had been earlier. I felt a smile come across my face. I couldn’t help it. Kenma made me so happy and the sheer relief I felt at him being okay made my mood sky rocket. I just hoped he stayed in this state, then maybe I could start making good on my promise to myself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took one more final moment to take in the sight of him in my hoodie, just big enough to keep him comfy like he likes, and his hair being pulled back in a messy, loose bun. It looked almost like chocolate and vanilla pudding mixing, with the dark roots growing into the blond. I loved his hair. I loved everything about him; he was absolutely perfect to me. I looked away, smiling to myself and got out, grabbing our bags. We started to head inside and I placed my arm around his shoulders, like I had before we left, hoping this would be some small form of comfort. I needed him to know I was right here with him and would be for whatever it was that had emotionally wrecked him today. I was silently preparing myself, hoping he would be able to let me in to tell me what was going on with him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took out my key as we reached the front door, thanking my parents silently for being gone this weekend. If telling Kuroo everything ended badly, I would at least be able to be alone and not have to deal with the questions from them. We both got inside, closing the door behind us. I took a deep breath and decided now was as good of time as any.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, since we are home now, can I have my switch back? You did promise to let me play once we got here.” Wow, that was easier than I expected. I guess I could actually tell him everything tonight after all.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, how could I forget your beloved game. Of course, you can have it back.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was a little shocked he had forgotten about his ridiculous terms, but I was thankful as he pulled it out of his pocket.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, weren’t you suppose to ask nicely, Kenma.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, the Kuroo I knew with his Cheshire cat grin always ready to tease in a playful way. Fucking hell, why was this happening? My cheeks turned to what seemed to be their new default color and I rolled my eyes before setting them on him with a glare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I did ask you nicely. So, hand it over.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “You always do, but you had me so worried today. I think those magic words are the only thing that will make me feel better now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his other hand over his heart, dramatically, acting as if I had hurt him. My god, he was annoying at times like this. If I didn’t want the game, I would have just ignored him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Well, um, can </span>
  <span>I...</span>
  <span> Can I please have my game back. Um, pretty please, Kuroo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that he had only got bigger and made that ridiculous sentence worth saying. I knew my face was still red, but I felt okay. Well, I felt sort of okay. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so fucking cute when you get like this. Well, a deal is a deal. Thanks for humoring me, it did make me feel better. Here you go, my cute setter.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all it took. I was no longer okay. Did he know everything already? Is that why he kept flirting with me? Or was it even flirting? Was this a sick joke to him? I felt like my soul had left my body. Is this what gay panic was, or was I over reacting? I couldn’t move or speak. I just stood there, staring at him, a million questions running through my head. I watched him cock his head to the side, still holding my game in his out stretched hand, waiting on me to take it. I had lost all motor skills apparently. All I could do was continue to stare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma, is everything okay? Do you not want the game now? Did I say something wrong? Look, I wasn’t trying to offend you or anything, I really do think you are cute. I can’t help it really, but if I have upset you, I won’t say another word. I will let you play your game and I won’t bother you. Here, you can have it. I am sorry, Kenma. I wouldn’t have even taken it in the first place, but you needed to eat and I was worried. Damnit, I am rambling. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I don’t. Fucking damnit! I can’t do this. I just... Just give me a minute. Sorry. Fuck!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> I huffed loudly and turned on my heel to run toward my room. I shut the door hard, pressing my back against it. Was this happening? </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> warned me that burying things like this had a </span>
  <span>tendency</span>
  <span> to come out when you would least expect it. He was fucking right, as usual. I felt like I was losing it. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest, palms sweaty. I started pacing around my room trying to think and calm myself down, but things only got worse. My chest felt tight, which made me panic a little more. I shoved my hands through my hair only to jerk them back out to avoid the hair tie. Every breath I took seemed harder to manage, like something was crushing my chest slowly. It was with that realization I began to cry. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, I had just fucked up. I didn’t expect him to run off though. I would give him a minute or so before I went in there. I guess it kind of freaked him out. Not all guys want to hear another guy make compliments like that. Sometimes even a simple compliment is over the top. I just didn’t think it would be that way for Kenma. I guess I read things wrong, or maybe I wanted this so badly that I choose to see things how I wanted to and not how they actually were. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by the sounds of something being thrown. What the hell was he doing in there? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn...it!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, throwing things, cussing and apparently... crying? He is fucking crying? Yeah, fuck space, I am going in there. I walked down the hall way, trying not to startle him. But when I approached the door, all I could hear were the sounds of someone struggling to get a hold on their surroundings. He was clearly having a fucking panic attack and a bad one. No time to be quiet. I reached for the door, shoving it open.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this seriously fucking happening? Why the hell was I acting like this? I couldn’t catch my breath. It was short and too fast. Every time I gasped to pull in air, it felt like it was immediately pulled back out. I was only becoming more panicked. I dropped to the floor, not able to see anything but what was in front of me, and that was blurred by my tears. I didn’t hear the door bust open but I did feel the hands that grab my face. A sob tour through my throat as I made eye contact with Kuroo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... Can’t... Please.” I didn’t even get the right words out but I could tell he knew what I meant. I felt him calm instantly and I wished so badly I could turn off whatever the hell was </span>
  <span>happening</span>
  <span> to me.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma, look at me, please. I need you to just focus on me, okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could I focus when I couldn’t get a deep breath into my lungs? I just kept crying and trying to tell him that I couldn’t </span>
  <span>breathe</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... Breathe... I can’t. Kuroo, please.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his hand across my face pushing my hair back and the tears away.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why you need to focus on me. I am right here, okay. See, I am right here in front of you”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached up and grabbed his forearms, feeling relief when he didn’t disappear from my view. Sobs kept tearing through my throat and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would stop the tears, but nothing helped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, eyes open, Kitten. You have to look at me for this to work. It is the only way for you to calm down and regulate your breathing. Open your eyes.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I forced myself to stare wildly back at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s good. You are having a panic attack. I know you feel like you can’t breathe but you can. You are breathing right now, with me.  See?” I watched him take a deep breath and let it out slowly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it with me, Kenma. Ready, deep breath.”  Again, he inhaled and I did it with him, releasing it slowly but shaky. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at me, wiping tears from my cheeks. “Let’s keep doing that together, okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finally got out a quiet response, which made him smile brighter. “Oh... okay.” I kept breathing with him for a number of times I didn’t bother counting. I was still crying but my breathing was getting back to normal.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are doing so great, Kitten. See, you are okay. I am right here.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could tell he was trying to decide if I had calmed down enough, he was starting to look a little worried now. I knew I needed to say something to let him know I was breathing good and okay now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I think it’s okay now, Tetsuro. Th... Thank you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasted no time pulling me against him. His arms wrapping around me with just enough pressure to make me feel safe. I took this moment to get my tears under control.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you, Kenma. I am right here and I got you, okay? Please, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to get you upset and if I would have known that I was bothering you this badly, on top of everything else you have going on, I would have shut up. It’s okay now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt his heart racing in his chest. I was in shock at everything that had just happened with me, and the things he had said before and was saying now. I knew it was time to tell him. I was okay </span>
  <span>now;</span>
  <span> I was barely crying and I just needed to get it out. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his shoulder. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tetsu... I am sorry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, please don’t apologize for this. It isn’t something anyone should be sorry about. I am here and I got you, okay? I don’t know what you have been holding inside and I am not sure if it caused this, or if it was me. But I won’t let you apologize for this. Just talk to me, please. Let me help you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to slowly process everything that had took place today as I listened to Kuroo’s heart beating steady in his chest. He held me and I was clinging on to him for dear life. I felt myself being put to ease, his smell, heart beat and breathing calming me like some sort of drug. I took a steadying breath, realizing this was it. It was the moment I had hoped to find. I knew I had to tell him. I couldn’t keep doing this to myself and I refused to have him sit back and watch me suffer at my own hands. It was cruel of me to keep it in, not only for myself, but for Kuroo too. I took another breath, letting it come out slowly. I was doing this. No going back now.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Truth Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I would apologize for falling for you, but I won't lie and say I am sorry for something when I am not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brace yourselves for some cuteness and kissing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Four</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were still sitting in my bedroom floor. Kuroo had his back against my bed frame now, with me pulled into his lap. I had my arms wrapped around him still, peeking over his shoulder slightly. I could feel his fingers tangling in my hair. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma, are you okay? Is there anything I can do? If there is just tell me and I will do it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here he was again, putting my feelings above his own. I don’t think I had ever met anyone that cared as deeply as Kuroo did. I took comfort in that thought, knowing that he would still care after I told him everything, even if he didn’t like it or feel the same.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tetsuro, all I need really is for you to just listen, okay? I know that it will be difficult for you to do and that you will have stuff to say. It’s fine if you do, but just let me get through everything I need to say before you do. Please, just this once, listen and don’t react until I am finished.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt him take a deep breath. “Okay. I can do that. I am keeping you right here with me though, just until I am sure you are okay. That’s </span>
  <span>non-negotiable</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made a small sound, not really a laugh. “That... I think that will be best for now. It might even help, so, okay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to know. Now, whenever you are ready, you can start. I am right here. If you change your mind, it’s fine. No pressure.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went quiet after that. All I felt was his arms around me and his slow breathing. I began thinking just how I could start, figuring that maybe leading with the gay part would be best. It would kind of soften the blow of the confession of love. I screwed my eyes shut and tightened my grip around him, thinking it would keep him from running away. He took in a sharp breath as I did this and I knew it was do or die. I had to start talking. It was only Kuroo, after all. My best friend.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tetsuro, I guess I need to apologize first. I’ve been beating myself up for a few weeks now, worrying myself sick, all because I wasn’t sure if I could tell you...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt him look down slightly at the crown of my head, causing me to push myself into him as close as I could while tightening my grip, making sure not to choke him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The thing is, I knew I could tell you. I have always been able to tell you everything, but this time I was afraid and unsure. Thinking about it now, I can see how silly it was, but that doesn’t make it any less of the truth. I never meant to hide parts of myself, not from you at least. You are my best friend, why should I hide from you? I never meant to make you worry about me like I have. I am sorry for all of this. It wasn’t my intentions, so forgive me for it, please.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I paused to take a breath and push myself to finish. I was so close. I couldn’t turn back now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, Kuroo, I... Well, what I have wanted to tell you was... Um, well.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stopped again and felt him start playing with my hair. I knew he was trying to coax me into spitting it out already, so I did.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit, I am...” I sighed deeply. “I am gay. I like guys and have for as long as I can remember.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his hand through my hair, pulling me closer against him. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as the tiny weight was lifting off my chest. So, I continued on, knowing it was almost over.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that isn’t something you would have thought less of me for. After all, it isn’t something that I can change about myself. It’s who I am. None of that is what had me panicking, though. There is more to it and the rest is what built up my greatest fear, losing you forever. I was so sure that me telling you the rest of this would ruin our friendship. If that does happen, I am forever sorry about it. I want you to know I tried to let it go, push it deep down, but I couldn’t. It always found its way back to the surface and I’d always try my best to ignore it, but fuck, Kuroo, I can’t. I won’t sit and silently suffer anymore just to spare your feelings when I have felt the pain of suppressing my own. I don’t think you would want me to anyway. I just can’t keep sitting by watching girls obsess over you, not when I am in love with you, not when you are fucking it for me. It hurts too much, Tetsuro. I hope you can look past all of this and just be what you’ve always been to me. If you can’t though, just know I will understand. I don't want you to feel how I have for weeks, lying to yourself and suffering in silence. If I caused you the turmoil that I have myself, I don’t think I’d ever be okay knowing it. So, I apologize for making you worry so much. I would apologize for falling for you, but I won’t lie to you and say I am sorry for something that I am not. I adore everything about you. The way your face lights up when you are talking about things you are passionate about, how smart you are, how caring and big your heart is. I love you, Tetsuro. I think I always have.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat there in the floor, holding the person I wanted to be mine in my lap. I couldn’t believe he had as many feelings for me as I did him. Him telling me he was into guys wasn’t really surprising to me. I didn’t mind at all obviously, because I wanted him too. He didn’t know that though.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt really terrible for all of this. If I would have spent less time flirting with him and just had been straight forward, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. I could have made the first move and he wouldn’t have had to do anything but accept it if he wanted to. How could I have been so utterly, fucking clueless to what I was doing to him, or how he felt about me? I had caused him pain, doubt and multiple insecurities all because I thought it was the right move putting it off and waiting for a moment that may or may not actually come. Now, that I was thinking things over, I really should have known how he felt. I had seen his reactions to girls passing me their numbers and asking me out. His calm exterior would change, his caring, </span>
  <span>honey-colored</span>
  <span> eyes would turn annoyed. I could feel his irritation, and what I thought was jealousy, coming off him in waves but he never said one word. He would stand there seeming to ignore them and roll his eyes every so often. So, the way he felt had been directly in front of me this whole time, but I had my head to far up my own ass apparently to see it. Here I had fucked up before I had even got the guy. Now, it was my job to fix it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Kuroo? I... Well, I think I am finished now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled, leaning down to place a small kiss on the top of his head. I knew his reaction would be to pull back and stare at me with wild, confused eyes, so I held on a little tighter. I had some things to say myself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, did you just? Kuroo, what are </span>
  <span>you...</span>
  <span> Why did you do that?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just smiled to myself. “Kenma, calm down. Yes, I kissed the top of your head. I mean I have been shamelessly flirting with you all day long; is it that hard to believe I would do something like that?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... I guess not? I really don’t know, Kuroo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look you don’t have to say anything else at all. I think everything you had to say was perfect.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt him freeze, like he was scared to move. “So, what are you saying? You, you’re really okay with all of this? You aren’t mad?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had to laugh. I was ecstatic about him telling me how he felt. “Mad? Are you kidding me? I couldn’t be happier, honestly. I am a little upset with myself for not telling you how I felt before and causing you all this emotional stress. I was clueless, and for that I am sorry. I just wanted to try and find a good time to make a move, but it never came. I never meant to hurt you, Kenma. I am sorry for putting you through all of this when I could have easily just talked to you, instead of the constant flirting. I think you know what seeing you sad does to me, I hate it. So, I am disappointed in myself for being the reason that you were sad.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was so happy knowing that he felt the same way I did. Now, I had nothing holding me back. I finally moved Kenma back so he was facing in front of me. I felt a stab in my heart when he didn’t look up, though. I placed my hands on the sides of his face, willing him to look up, even if it was just for a second.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten, please. Can you just look at me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a stubborn one, my Kitten, looking anywhere but at me. I watched as he closed his </span>
  <span>eyes a</span>
  <span> little tighter and I saw two tears start to slide down his face, crashing into my palms. He bit his lip harshly, trying not to make a sound.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, just look at me. Don’t cry. It’s okay, now. You told me and I told you, and now we know.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slowly ran my thumbs across his cheeks to stop the tears, wishing he would look up. I wasn’t exactly fond of waiting, so I did what I had been planning to do. I finally got the moment to make my move. I pulled his face to mine and I kissed him. I put everything I had into that kiss, hoping it would convey some of what I felt for him. I slid my fingers into his hair, gently taking hold of it, as I pulled him into the kiss deeper. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>My body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve coming alive in a way I hadn’t felt before. I felt his tongue brush past my bottom lip, a silent plea for more. I parted my lips slightly, letting him explore my mouth. I let go of every fear I had previously been holding onto and pulled him to me, crushing his mouth to mine. I felt him slowly lowering me to the floor, but he never pulled away. I laid back and ran my fingers through his hair, not wanting to let go. He stopped kissing me to raise up and look in my eyes. I finally forced myself to look back at him. He was smiling, it wasn’t his usual smirk, but just a soft smile. I watched as he pushed the pieces of hair out of my face and moved his gaze back to my eyes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell you how long I have wanted to do that. It was exactly what I thought it would be; perfect, just like you. I hope you know, Kenma, I love you, too.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lowered down again, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, biting it lightly before releasing it. Then he was kissing me again. I had finally got what I had wanted for so long. I had Kuroo, and he was kissing me. In that moment, I knew I never wanted him to stop.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY THEY KISS! Ugh, I am sorry it took so damn long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. So, Bed And Cuddles?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Figuring things out after everything. Kenma laying out all the facts and important points, while Kuroo is dramatic. Looks like things are going to turn out insanely better than either of them could have thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this chapter soothes the panicking and things from the ones before it with it's sweetness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Five</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After everything, I wasn’t sure when we had ended up on my bed. Our arms were wrapped around each other, my head resting on Kuroo’s chest. On the outside, I was fine, but inside I was mentally and emotionally exhausted. I was willing my brain to stop at this point. I had so many thoughts running through my head and I knew Kuroo had to be thinking about things too. He moved slightly, adjusting so he could see my face better.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go again, getting lost in your thoughts. Have you forgot that I am here? You could be talking to me about what’s on your mind instead of over thinking it. We do need to talk about things, don’t we?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed. Why the hell was he always right? “I haven’t forgot you are here, Kuroo. I am not lost in my thoughts, but yes, I am thinking about things. I am sure you are, too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, quietly. “I know how you are when you start analyzing things, Kenma. You get into your own little world and the real one just drops off until you decide to come back to it. I was thinking too, though. We do need to talk. I know you probably don’t want to, but there’s no reason to be worried about it. We just need to figure things out. It’s okay now, so don’t go shutting me out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t feel worried, really. He had already kissed me and made it pretty clear we were on the same page. I liked him and he liked me. “I know it’s all okay now. I just don’t have much to say. I mean, I told you everything I wanted to. You know I am gay, although I think you may have assumed that already; you know I love you, and we just had a, well, pretty intense make out session. I don’t really see what else we could have to talk about at this point.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I felt him shake his head, knowing without a doubt he was smiling now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would get straight to the facts; you always do. I thought you would at least give me some compliments on my kissing skills. You wound me, Kitten.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Good grief, could he be any more dramatic? I mean really. “Why would I do that? To inflate your ego even more. Not going to happen.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now he really was laughing. He hugged me to him tighter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be insanely better than I could have ever imagined. You know how much I love those snarky comebacks, Kitten.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes before replying. I was curious now. “Why exactly do you call me that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Kitten? Because I like it. It suits you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear the smile in his voice. “That isn’t a valid reason. Why?” I asked again, demanding the answer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, because oddly enough, your feisty attitude, small stature and your moodiness, all remind me of a cat. You are way more adorable, though. I mean we also are called “The </span>
  <span>Nekoma</span>
  <span> Cats” because of how we play Volleyball. The final reason is that I like seeing your face turn red when I do say it. You really are cute, Kitten Kenma.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes again. “Ugh I swear, you really are insufferable at times! Do you know that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh,</span>
  <span> I know, but yet you have stuck by me all this time. Either I am not all that bad, or you just have an insane amount of patience.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We both laughed at this. He was right, I had stuck around through everything. He had stuck around for me, too. I didn’t have to say anything because he knew I loved him, even if he was a tiny bit extreme at times.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma, I hope that you know I had fully intended to win you over and have you as my boyfriend before my graduation this year, i</span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span> you wanted me that is. You kind of beat me to it, though. I was a little surprised, but I am also extremely happy about all of this. Well, not the panic attack, that actually scared me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled. “For you to be scared, you handled it all very well. You even managed to get me out of my own head. I hate that you had to witness that though, and that it scared you. I’m sorry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t apologize for that. I think we have both seen each other at some of our lowest points already, and that isn’t something to be sorry for. It just means that we are a safe place for one another. You aren’t alone, Kenma. You know I have had some brutal upsets before. We are human after all, sometimes our emotions get the better of us, and that’s okay. I just want you to know that I am here, always. I love you, Kitten.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He really did always seem to know what to say. Kuroo was always supporting everyone around him, being a positive in the most negative situations. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, are you sure about this, I mean, us? I don’t want you to feel like you are obligated to say you love me. Especially if it is because you are worried about hurting me. I swear I will be fine if this Isn't what you want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He moved, lifting us both up and making sure to tilt my head so I could see him staring back at me. I watched him sigh, his shoulders dropping as he did so.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Kenma, could you have a little more faith in me than that? Of course, I am sure about this. I am sure about being with you, loving you, all of it. I don’t want to be just your best friend anymore; I would like to be your boyfriend, if you will have my insufferable ass?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I took a breath, thinking about what he was saying and watching him closely. He really was serious. I guess this meant I had wasted a shit load of my time worrying for no reason. I was fine with that though, because it had got me here, where I had wanted to be all along.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, yes or no? Are we doing this, dating I mean? Because Kenma, if not, I really don’t think I am going to be able to just let it go, not now. I don’t think you get the fact that I want nothing more than to have you with me, always.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled up at him. He really looked like I was about to crush his dreams or something. He had this pouty look on his face, and I found it oddly attractive. I couldn’t let him suffer over this any longer though, no matter how sexy his face looked right now. I closed my eyes, committing his face to memory, and gave him my answer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you really want to date me, I guess that is fine.” I was smiling brightly at him, knowing he was about to pretend to be hurt by my teasing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, just fine? You guess? You really weren’t joking around about boosting my ego apparently. That kind of stings, Kitten.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a laugh, “Don’t pout, Kuroo. It suits you, a little too well honestly. You know what really stings, though?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at me with a small smirk playing on his lips, “I don’t know, tell me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes and then opened them to stare directly at him. “You causing my face to turn red multiple times in one day by using all of those ridiculous pet names you have clearly made up off the top of your head. I mean, tiny setter? I know I am shorter than you, and smaller, but really? The worse has to be Kitten, though, and I imagine it is your favorite, so I am doomed to endure it. That is what stings.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a loud laugh and slid his hand to the side of my face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, I will never stop making you blush, ever. I love it so much. In fact, I hope I get to make you blush in other ways, not just by calling you my creatively cute, pet names. I really can’t wait. As I said earlier, this is going to be insanely better than what I ever could have imagined.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes got wide. I was not prepared for that response, damn him. My face did heat up as I felt the blush creep across it. I let out a very loud, frustrated sigh as I dropped my head on his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me my game, I think I have more than earned it already.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I felt his hand rest on my head as he started playing with my hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to the game, are we? I really thought you would be more excited about the amazing cuddles that are about to take place, Kitten. I should have known, though, gaming is what really excites you. I guess I will have to remember that so my feelings don’t get hurt in the future.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was giggling and I was rolling my eyes, face still firmly planted in his chest. I let out a muffled response, sounding annoyed even though I wasn’t. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Game. Now. Tetsuro. Kuroo. Pretty. Please.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think not, Kitten. It is late and we have been up since 6:00am, practicing, running drills, doing workouts and we did two sets of a practice game. You have to be emotionally exhausted after everything, so I think we need to just call it a night and get some rest.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him, giving my best pouty face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I said pretty please and I am still not getting it, am I?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, still letting his fingers tangle in my hair. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I am sorry you didn’t get to play tonight, especially after everything. I promise we can tomorrow. We both really need sleep, though. You worked really hard today, Tiny Setter. So, bed and cuddles?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like a kid in a candy store after asking me that. I couldn’t deny him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Kuroo, bed and cuddles it is. Gaming tomorrow, as long as I want, deal?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, reaching over to turn my desk light off beside my bed. The room went dark and I felt him pulling me up to him, my body fitting next to his. I wrapped my arm around his side and closed my eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a deal, Baby. I promise.” I didn’t say a word. I didn’t know how to respond to that, but it warmed me from the inside out. He rested his hand on my head and I felt his lips brush a soft kiss against my forehead. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was pulling me under. I couldn’t even open my eyes, my body relaxed and unmoving. I was drifting to the sound of his heart beating in his chest and his steady breathing. I wasn’t sure if I had imagined it or if he actually had spoken to me; but if he did, it was barely a whisper. I didn’t try to respond, but in my final moments before I lost consciousness, I swore I heard him speak to me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kenma, I just wish you knew how much.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Last Volleyball Tournament (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is very short, I apologize. It is more like and opening to Chapter 7, really. I know that things aren't entirely accurate with the tournament, but I hope it is still enjoyable for whomever reads this. Later, you will also notice that I did things a bit different when it comes to graduating and things like that. But that comes later, so enjoy this short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Six</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three weeks had passed by within what felt like a blink of an eye. I felt like I was on top of the world. I was about to play in my final tournament of my high school career and I had finally got with the guy that I had been crushing on for as long as I could remember. Everything was perfect, especially after we had advanced to the next round in the tournament. The one thing that would put a cherry on top of how great everything had been would be winning this tournament. I was super pumped up and ready to play. The only shitty part was the fact Kenma had demanded we have no contact all week, besides practice, in order for him to focus and prepare for the tournament. I was surprised, for someone that had to have been begged to play Volleyball, he was not screwing around. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we were younger, I was really into Volleyball. Kenma however, didn’t care about it. I wanted to play so badly, but without having anyone to play with, I found myself hitting the ball against walls and other things while Kenma and I would hangout. Finally, one day I talked him into playing with me. I needed a setter, so I taught him how to do it. Luckily, Kenma was full of natural talent and he kept on playing so that I could. I begged him to join the Volleyball club with me in middle school, and after that if I was on a team, he was sure to be on that team too. He took his job as a setter seriously and everyone made sure that we received them all perfectly so not a single one went to waste. It always seemed like the more sets we nailed, the better Kenma became. All successful plays seemed to push him further into his element. Being a gamer at heart, winning was what he enjoyed the most. </span>
  
</p>
<p><span>Here we were, one of two games left before we would play the final match. That was if we won this one, though. We were one of four teams to advance after yesterday. It was between us, </span><span>Fukurodani</span><span>, </span><span>Shiratorizawa</span><span> and of course our rivals, </span><span>Karasuno</span><span>. If things play out the way I hoped they would, we will beat </span><span>Shiratorizawa</span><span> while </span><span>Karasuno</span><span> beats </span><span>Fukurodani</span><span>. That match in itself is going to be interesting. I would love to watch it considering my friend, Kotaro </span><span>Bokuto</span><span>, the ace for </span><span>Fukurodani</span><span>, would be playing Kenma’s friend, little </span><span>Shoyo</span><span> Hinata, a middle blocker; also known as the ultimate decoy. </span><span>Bokuto</span><span> had to be Hinata’s biggest cheerleader. He became fascinated with Hinata during our training camp a few weeks back. To be fair, most people usually did find themselves either fascinated with Hinata, extremely protective of him, or underestimating him and paying for it in the long run. </span><span>Bokuto</span><span> was fascinated and also protective of the Shorty. So, I knew he would be more focused on Hinata than the game. The setter, </span><span>Keji</span> <span>Akaashi</span><span>, </span><span>Bokuto’s</span><span> best friend and boyfriend, was seriously in for a long day of keeping Bokuto focused.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>I just really wanted to beat </span>
  <span>Shiratorizawa</span>
  <span> and play our rivals one final time before graduation takes us third years off to college. We haven’t had an official game against them since I have been at </span>
  <span>Nekoma</span>
  <span> High, though. The game was always referred to as “The Battle at the Trash Heap” because Crows and Cats are known to rummage through garbage, and clearly cats and crows aren’t exactly best friends. While we have always been at each other's throats in a game, off the court is a completely different story. Our Coach and their old Coach were close, and I can’t imagine a better gift than to have that rivalry again after so many years. It has been a long time since </span>
  <span>Karasuno</span>
  <span> has played Nekoma. So, this match is long overdue, really. My favorite thing about going against them in practice games though, has to be how Kenma plays. It is completely different than any other games, practices, you name It. I can only guess that it is because of Hinata. He really likes to challenge Kenma and Kenma can't help but take the bait every single time. What Shorty doesn’t realize though is that every challenge he gives Kenma, pushes my tiny setter to calculate every set down to the second. No one realizes that Kenma is the backbone, heart and brain to our team, but he is and without him, there wouldn’t be much of a team. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t help but stare at him while we are finishing our warm ups. He is so focused I don’t think a single thing could disrupt his thoughts. I wonder if he knows how badly he has disrupted mine? He has always meant the world to me, so much so I never thought he could mean any more than he already did. I have to say now that I was wrong in thinking that. I am completely and utterly in love with this pudding head guy. A week of no contact was a bad idea, because now he is consuming all my thoughts and I swear this gym is getting hotter the longer I have to sit here and keep my distance from him. Fuck, this day is going by slow. I just want to win and go home at this point. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were just about done with warm ups when I looked up to see Kuroo staring at me, wearing his ridiculous grin. I roll my eyes at him and shake my head, going back to what I was doing. I hated that I had to force him to stay away from me all week, but winning these games was something important to me. I knew it would be near impossible for me to focus and practice like I needed to with him around, distracting me and letting those ridiculous pet names fall out of his mouth. I swear, Kitten makes me long for the days he called me Pudding head. I don’t complain too much about it since he likes it and he did come up with a fairly good reason for coming up with it. I won’t ever admit that to him though. I would never hear the end of it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goal today is to send the right sets so the team can receive them perfectly. We need to be the top team today; we need to win. I can’t even fathom losing at this point since this is the last Volleyball tournament that I will play with Kuroo. This isn’t something I enjoy thinking about but I know it is inevitable. It soon will be time for him to graduate, leaving me behind as he heads off to college. I know he won’t be far away but it is hard to think about being without him. I have always had him with me and knowing we will be at different places next year is hard for me to accept. I think it is harder for me now since we are dating. I think things will be okay in the end, even if they are hard. I still don’t like it, though.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head trying desperately to clear it of those depressing thoughts. The game is about to start. We all gather around to listen to our Coach and then our Captain, my ridiculous boyfriend. He gives a good pregame speech as usual, pumping every one up. He looks lastly at me though before saying what he always says about the team being the blood, pumping oxygen to the brain, which is me apparently. I again roll my eyes, letting the smallest of smiles come across my lips. This game has two sets to decide who is strong enough to stay on the court for one more battle. I am going to do my best to make for damn sure it is us. We all placed our hands in the middle together, Kuroo’s landing on top of mine. I looked at him and couldn’t help thinking how he deserved to win two more games. He deserved to win the way I had by having him, finally. As if he had read my thoughts, I felt his hand squeeze mine and I looked up into the eyes that seemed to always be watching me. Then I received the heart stopping blow that was his smile as everyone yelled out and we all went to take our places on the court.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Last Volleyball Tournament (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of fast forwarded to the last game and last set, just because I wasn't extremely confident in writing the Volleyball stuff, but I couldn't just leave it out entirely. It felt wrong. There is some more Hinata in this chapter, and some kissing and talk of being "distracted". Just... enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Seven</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took a deep breath, feeling some exhaustion take over my body. We had finally reached the last set of our final game. The first game had gone according to plan. We were successful in beating </span>
  <span>Shiratorizawa</span>
  <span> by winning both sets. Everyone had stepped up their game and done their job seamlessly. However, I was beyond proud of my tiny setter. He had gone above and beyond during that game, thinking every move through which gave the end result of him delivering flawless sets to us every time his small hands touched the ball. I couldn’t believe his excitement, or how absorbed he had been, during that game. It was refreshing to watch and a reaction you didn’t get from Kenma very often. While he had things that he enjoyed, he was still very closed off about it. He wasn’t the type to give an excited outburst over just anything. So, when we had won and he yelled with the rest of us, I was stunned. I think he wanted these wins more than I did, and that was a bold assumption considering how much this all meant to me.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at the score board to be for sure we only had two points left to win this game, I brushed my hair out of my face and smiled across the net at my friend, </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span>. We were playing them finally after beating </span>
  <span>Shiratorizawa</span>
  <span>, and I was pleasantly surprised that they were all on top of their game. </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> was in his element as usual and was making sure we all knew it. He had pulled off a new attack with Kageyama during the last set that had gave them the game winning point. He jumped up and spiked the ball down right through the wall Kuroo and the others had hurriedly put up, shocking us all, including </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span>. You could tell he was in shock but also fearful for his life. As soon as he landed, he was met with an expression that resembled a cat that was clearly stalking its prey followed by an evil smirk. Kuroo then spoke, “Your ass is mine, Carrot top! It’s so on now.” Now this entire last set had been a battle between the two of them that Kageyama and myself had been dragged into. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <span>Karasuno’s</span>
  <span> serve and they delivered. We made contact, the ball was then sent to me and I felt like I was in slow motion. Everything around me slowed down and I could see where the ball needed to go. There he was, that grin plastered on his face as the ball went flying to him. He jumped into the air and slammed the ball so hard that it seemed like it made contact with the floor in an instant. No one could have picked up a receive for it, not without some possible damage to their arms or fingers. I looked to see </span>
  <span>Shoyo’s</span>
  <span> jaw hanging open and felt a laugh escape me. It was match point now. We just had to serve to them and see if they received it or not. Depending on how this played out, would determine on what my play was. I was ready. We sent the ball and I wasn’t even shocked at the fact they received it. Diachi was a good captain and excellent at receiving. One more hit and it was on our side. It was hit and sent to me to set; now for my plan. I jumped to set the ball; all our spikers ready to receive just like I knew they would be. I let my hand slowly push the ball right over the net, accomplishing a perfect setter dump. As I landed, I heard the voice of my friend and his apparent shock. “You did a setter dump?” he asked, to which Kuroo responded “Of course he did and it just won us the damn game!”. That was that, we had won. I hated to see the look of loss on all of </span>
  <span>Karasuno’s</span>
  <span> faces but I couldn’t hide my smile. Kuroo had got his wish by ending his high school career with a win. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We had all lined up to thank one another for the game. After we all began to break off, I was surprised by to arms coming around my waist from behind and a kiss being placed on my cheek.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won, Kitten! You were incredible. I don’t think I have ever seen you so focused in a game, and I can’t lie, it was insanely attractive. I’m kind of turned on.” I felt him smiling at that and then his teeth lightly scrape across my neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I froze, feeling a shiver run through me. “Kuroo... as good as that may have felt, wait until we leave, please.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed and apologized, releasing me slowly. Then we were met with bright eyes and the cheerful face of Shoyo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma! You were incredible! I came close to beating you this time, though!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled. “You actually took the first set, Sho. That means you did technically win against us. You get stronger every time we go against each other. I’m not </span>
  <span>surprised you</span>
  <span> took the first set.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, and um, I am sorry Kuroo.” He replied while trying not to look at Kuroo, who of course laughed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shorty, don’t apologize for playing to win. It was awesome and I’d expect nothing less from you. You caused me to play my best that last set.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! I am glad. It was fun as always. So, Kenma, did you take my advice? You both seem in good spirits and not just from the win.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled, feeling my face heat up slightly. “Actually, I did take your advice and we had that conversation that same night. I won’t lie, it was rough leading up to it but everything turned out okay in the end.” I felt Kuroo place his arm around my shoulders and my smile got wider.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really!?” he all but screamed. “I knew it! I knew Kuroo felt he same. I mean I told him you had to be at least bisexual, Kuroo! How did you react? I bet it was amazing!” Kuroo was laughing and I was cringing inwardly at the intel he was spewing to Kuroo from our original conversation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head and replied. “Sho, please calm down. Yes, you were right.” Before I could continue, Kuroo spoke up and took over so I didn’t have to. He knew me well enough to know I wasn’t one to go into such details if I didn’t have to. Not about something like this anyways. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I reacted the only way I could have, Shorty. I kissed him and now we are together. I mean it was something I’ve wanted for a while now, and I am just glad he felt the same way I did.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo’s</span>
  <span> eyes were twice their size and I knew he was about to have one of his overly excited episodes, with the jumping, yelling and being genuinely happy. I braced myself for the emotional tornado that is </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> Hinata. As if on cue, he jumped up and landed giving me the biggest hug, which I wasn’t prepared for. He had wrapped around me like a monkey and I was frozen in place.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KENMA!! This is so awesome! I told you everything would work out! It finally happened! Yes, yes, yes!” He didn’t release me but immediately started on Kuroo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to date him all along? Why the hell didn’t you just say something? At least you finally manned up and kissed him! It’s about damn time, honestly. Do you two know how long everyone has been waiting on this? I mean it’s like we all knew before you two even realized it was true love! I can’t wait to tell Kageyama!!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo was smiling and trying not to laugh, I was just shocked. I swear, Sho was worse than a fangirl sometimes. But his actions, and how he reacted to all things, was part of what made him who he was. I loved my friend even if he was too much at times. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo peeled Shoyo off me and placed his hands on his shoulders trying to stop the bouncing around. “Shorty, do you ever slow down at all? I mean it’s like you are this ball of nonstop energy, bouncing around 24/7.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can let me go. I am calm. I am just happy, okay? This is something I have been waiting on and now that it has happened, I know Kenma is okay. I don’t have to be worried because you are together and he has you as more than just his best friend now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Shorty, I doubt you have been calm a day in your life. I am glad you are happy about it; I am too. It’s been better than I could have imagined. I don’t plan on ever going anywhere, so no, you won’t have to worry. Just keep on being his friend and having his back for me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> smiled brightly, as usual. “Of course, I will have his back. He is one of my best friends after all.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I am glad. But one thing before we head out. You said you told Kenma that I had to at least be bi, right? Just how in the hell did you know that?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, </span>
  <span>Shoyo’s</span>
  <span> smile had disappeared. “I, well. I um, you see... I didn’t know anything for sure, I just... “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt Kuroo wrap his arms around me and I knew he was smiling. He always liked to tease </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span>. “Since you know those kinds of things, did you know I also don’t like sharing? I mean you practically just tackled my boyfriend. I kind of thought you were about to kiss him yourself.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that I had to save my friend from Kuroo’s teasing. I knew he wasn’t serious, but poor Sho. He looked like he was going to die. “Sho, he is joking. Don’t panic. Kuroo, stop teasing him. I have already told you that you sort of scare him.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed. “I am kidding, Hinata. Calm down. I do wish that you could have told me what was happening that day so I could have made a move sooner. You did help though, and I am forever </span>
  <span>grateful</span>
  <span> to you for that, Carrot top.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> sighed relief. “I am glad it all worked out the way it was meant to. I will see you both around. Have a good weekend and text me sometime, Kenma! Bye Kuroo, you buttwad!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo couldn’t even respond to that. </span>
  <span>Shoyo</span>
  <span> had already ran as fast as his short legs would take him, which was surprisingly fast. I laughed and Kuroo placed his arm back around my shoulder as we started heading towards the car. We were silent for a bit, which seemed odd. I figured Kuroo would be over the moon about how the tournament had turned out. He was unusually quiet though. So, I took a breath and spoke up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy about winning your last high school tournament? I think we did pretty good, but we could have done better, maybe, since </span>
  <span>Karasuno</span>
  <span> did steal that first set from us.” He chuckled at that and I looked up at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten, we only lost that first set because I couldn’t stop staring at you. Some of the guys even told me to get my head into the game and focus, multiple times actually. I couldn’t help it, though. You are just taking over every single brain cell I have. Before it’s over I doubt I will even have a single thought that isn’t Kenma Kozume.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “Ever the romantic I see. I swear though, you and that damn pet name. It takes me by surprise every time you say it. As for the consuming all your brain cells, I am positive they only consist of four groups anyways, one of those being Volleyball.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to be thinking about that. “What would be the other three, and are you implying that I am simple minded?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was my turn to laugh. “No, of course not. You are very smart, kind of a nerd actually. There’s nothing simple about you. I like it. The other three are science, or chemistry, food and me. That’s what I think anyways.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me well. Yes, I love Science, Volleyball, food and most importantly you, Kitten. Also, no, I won’t drop the name. I love it and I think it may be growing on you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to hide a smile and deny his claims but I knew he wasn’t buying it. He stopped abruptly and pulled me to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant what I said, you know? You are the most important of all those things. I love you. I also wasn’t joking about the turned-on part earlier. I was insanely hot and bothered by you. I can’t believe I didn’t screw the entire game up from being distracted.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just stared at him. “What? Why? You wouldn’t have screwed the game up. You have never done that and didn’t today either. Come on, let’s get to the car and go home.” I grabbed his hand pulling him with me, trying to ignore what he had said. I must not have pulled hard enough, because I felt myself being pulled back to him. I crashed into his chest and I am almost positive I stopped breathing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to freak you out, Kenma. I’m really not. I know I am, what do you say, insufferable at times? But in all seriousness, I do love you and you are the most important person in my life. You always will be. You also do turn me on, that is normal and I know I have the same effect on you. It isn’t a big deal and there isn’t any reason to get panicked or worked up.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swallowed past the lump in my throat. “Okay, I love you too.” Then his mouth was on mine and I pulled him to me. I loved being kissed by him. It was just as amazing and hot as every time before. I don’t think I will ever get enough or get over the feeling he gives me. I placed my hands on his hips, digging my fingers in slightly as I pulled him closer to me. I felt him groan against my mouth and slide his tongue in to do the same dance it had with mine countless times now. Before I could pull away to stop and ensure we got to his car and made it home, he picked me up, pulling my legs around him and broke the kiss. I stared at him, feeling kind of dazed. He smiled and leaned up pulling my bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. He kissed me and started walking, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, resting my head to keep from looking at him. “Let’s go home, Babe. You got me all hot and bothered again.” I rolled my eyes knowing in my gut this was only the beginning and that he was probably going to be just as insufferable in this department as all the others. I loved him, though.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You're Being Distracting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains smut, spice, or whatever you would like to call it. You can skip it if you would like. Just a heads up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Eight</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We had got to Kenma’s house finally. We had both showered and gotten ready for bed, even though we weren’t even close to going to sleep. He was determined to get some gaming in and I wasn’t about to deny him that. I was still on a high from winning myself and knew sleep was far off. I kind of wished his parents were home for once. They both worked and had business trips regularly like my parents did, but if they were here tonight, my mind wouldn’t be so far in the gutter that I was contemplating all the places I could kiss Kenma. I wonder if I get under his skin even a fraction of how he does mine?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was laying there on his bed, my back against the head board, while I watched him play his switch. I was pretending to be on my phone and trying not to laugh as he lost again, cursing quietly as he squeezed the handheld device. He shoved his hand through his hair, eyes still trained on the screen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you know?” I hummed back at him, acting like I hadn’t heard him, kind of confused as to what he was referring to exactly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you're thinking about. I mean I am guessing your mind is still on that kiss in the parking lot and the stuff you admitted to me. It’s okay. You aren’t the only one that gets all caught up. Stop worrying about it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t say anything because I was just kind of blown away. We are seriously too good at reading each other. I might get caught up, as he put it, but I can’t be the one that acts on that kind of feeling. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable, or make him feel like he has to go forward just because I want to. I feel like he would do that just to make me happy and I am not going to let the first time, or anytime, we go all the way be because he thinks he has to. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I was glad knowing he wanted me just as much as I did him. It eased some anxiety I had and made me happy. Everything that had to do with him seemed to always make me happy, so I wasn’t surprised. I smiled thinking about it all and heard him curse again. He was obviously losing again and I knew it wouldn’t be long until he got mad enough that it increased his skill. While I waited for that, I decided to get my headphones out and listen to some music on my phone and just relax. This was normal for us and I loved it. I put in my earbuds and found a song, turning it up. I readjusted myself so I was laying down, sliding one leg between Kenma’s back and the wall, while my other knee was bent. I closed my eyes again and let my mind go blank.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I must have dozed off while lying there listening to music. I guess that was why I didn’t feel the bed shift, adjusting to a new weight in one place. I felt something soft graze my neck, sending sparks throughout my entire body, slowly pulling me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes as I felt more of the feather light kisses being placed along my neck and up to my jaw line. I let a quiet moan escape me, but it was quickly silenced by Kenma kissing me deeply. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me, while I thoroughly enjoyed the wake </span>
  <span>up</span>
  <span> that he was giving me. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly moved himself over on top, so that he was straddling me. He placed one more kiss on my lips and pulled away, looking down at me. I couldn’t help the smile that I gave him while cocking an eye brow at him. I removed my earbuds wondering just what this was about. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten, did you beat your game finally and level up?” I asked him, still smiling. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders at me. “It got kind of boring. I was a little distracted, so I kept losing. I will finish it later.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was surprising. He never was one to sit a game down until he had completed the level or beat the damn thing entirely. I cocked my head sideways, assessing him. “Hmm, distracted? That doesn’t sound like you at all. What’s got you distracted? Something on your mind, Kitten?” Now I was curious. I had an idea but I wasn’t about to open my mouth. I prefer he just tell me what was up, that way I could be for sure I wasn’t just imagining what I thought it was. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laid there watching him sitting on me while he twisted the fabric of my shirt between his fingers. When he finally looked up at me and our eyes met, I swore the breath had been knocked right out of me. He looked at me, kind of tauntingly. “I think you know, Kuroo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swallowed hard. My mouth felt dry suddenly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean how am I supposed to focus when you’re lying over here, looking like this, freshly showered and not be distracted? You are being distracting.” I tried not to laugh at his obvious frustration, but didn’t succeed entirely. He was just too cute. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Kitten. I will try not to be so distracting in the future.” He rolled his eyes at my response. I couldn’t help but laugh now. He shut me up quick, though, but shifting just enough to grind his ass on top of me. I felt him pull at my shirt as he said “Come here.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pushed myself up and he was already draping his arms around my neck, pulling me to him. He pressed his forehead to mine, looking at me with those eyes that seemed to be swirled with honey, smiling. I placed my hands on his hips. “Is there something you wanted, Kitten?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as a small laugh escaped him. “Not really, Kuroo. For now, you can just kiss me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled, doing as he asked, enjoying it even more than usual. It didn’t help that fact either, since his ass was pressing against my lap, causing ever bit of desire I had to pool there. I tried to relax and ignore the fact I was getting hard just by kissing him when I felt his hands slide down my back and slip under my shirt. Just as I started to pull him closer to me and get some control, he pulled away, pulling my shirt up and over my head. He tossed it to the side, pulling me back to him. He let me kiss him some more, sliding his hand up into my unruly hair. I felt him fist his fingers in it, then was shocked as he pulled my head to the side, breaking the kiss to leave a trail of smaller ones, as well as bites, down my neck. I let out a breath so sharp that it came out as a hiss as his teeth scraped my neck. As if he was trying to remedy the bite, he kissed the same spot and then sucked lightly. I knew he was going to leave a mark and that seemed to encourage him. Kenma bit me again, forcing a moan to tear through my throat. He pushed me back so that I was laying down, never letting go of my hair or removing his mouth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ran my hand up his side, but he stopped and raised himself up, looking down at me. His hair was hanging around his face, causing him to shove a hand through it. I swear I have never seen a more attractive sight than in that moment. He smiled shyly at me.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see why you are always going out of your way to make me blush now, Kuroo. I think it looks better on you, though.” Oh, so he was teasing me. Well, two can play at that game. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really, Kitten? Why don’t you come down here and us trade places so I can get you as worked up as you have me right now.” I grabbed his shirt, trying to pull him to me. He took my hand, stopping me and smiling. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to happen, Babe. I don’t remember saying I was done.” With that, he lowered back down and began trailing kisses and bites down my torso. I felt like my skin was on fire. Every kiss, bite and touch sent me over the edge. I pushed my hand through my hair, trying to breathe and not moan every five seconds. What the hell was I going to do if he actually decided to do what I felt like he was about to do? As soon as I thought that, he reached his destination, sliding his fingers between my skin and my boxers. I swallowed past the lump in my throat as he stopped, just holding his hands there. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, is it okay if I do this?” I just hummed and shook my head yes as a response, not removing my hand from my eyes. I felt him slide his fingers out and place his hands on my lower abs. I immediately wanted them back to where he had had them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, it’s a simple yes or no answer. I am not going to do anything else until you tell me it’s okay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took a shaky breath and moved my hand to crack an eye at him. He was watching me, palms </span>
  <span>flat</span>
  <span> on my abs, waiting for me to respond. I sent him a smirk, thinking to myself how lucky I was to have someone that was so fucking perfect. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to, then of course it is fine. But yes, I want you to, Kitten.” He smiled and dropped his gaze, telling me to close my eyes. I did as he asked me too, trying my hardest to keep still as I felt him start pulling my boxers down and out of the way. I didn’t think I had ever been this hard before. It was pure relief to have the fabric out of the way.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let a breath out that I hadn’t realized I was holding, only to stop breathing again as I felt his tongue glide across the head of my length. He licked from the base to the tip, causing chills to run through me. I was expecting him to do that again just as he closed his mouth around me, enveloping me in the warm wetness. My hips bucked in response only to have him push them back down to the bed. He began to move up and down, and I brought my fist to my mouth, biting down as a moan escaped me. This was pure bliss and it only got better the more he went on. I felt one of his hands wrap around me as he came up. As he slid his mouth back down and started up again, he brought the hand too, matching the rhythm of his mouth. He matched the speed and I brought my hand down, running my fingers through his hair, tugging light so I didn’t hurt him. Every breath I took in was followed by my moans of pleasure.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma... Fuck, please. Don’t stop.” I could feel my legs start to tremble, knowing I was getting closer. He knew just how close I was and picked up his speed, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder. I was seconds away, so I tugged his hair lightly. “Fuck... Kitten, I am so close.” I felt him hum around me, causing me to curse again. “Fuck! Oh my God, Kenma!” He grazed his teeth from the base to the tip and dropped back down so fast it threw me over the edge. He gripped my hips, stilling me as my release took over, not letting me go. I felt myself spilling into his mouth and throat, but he still stayed in place, not letting go. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the aftershocks of my release ran through me, I pushed my hand through my hair, sighing audibly. That was the best thing I had ever experienced and the fact Kenma had done it is what made it the best. I felt him crawl up my body and settle himself over the top of me. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me, shoving his hair back from his face again. He tilted his head to the side, eyes never leaving mine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Tetsuro?” I smiled at the use of my first name. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am better than okay, actually. Just... wow!” I ran my hands over my face, feeling it turn red. I felt his hands grab mine as he laughed, pulling them away from my face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you are going to get all shy now. I thought I was the shy one.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, let’s just say you are the only person that has the effect on me, Kitten. Only you can get me like this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down and kissed me. “Good, I hope it stays that way. Now, let’s go to bed. I love you, Kuroo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled us over, looking down at him now, smiling my best smile. “I love you too, Kenma.” I reached over turning off his desk light. Once it was dark, I leaned down whispering in his ear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten?” I felt him breath in, his hands resting on my sides. I ran my hands over his hair, placing them on both sides, kissing him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Kuroo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled, kissing him once more. I leaned back down to his ear to whisper again. “It’s my turn now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. How To Win Against Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, Kenma gets to game. Kuroo however has developed a hypothesis on why Kenma always beats him every time they have ever played. It's time to turn those tables Kuroo thinks. However, Kenma still has some tricks up his sleeve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is my absolute favorite. Just these two being cute and gaming together! My heart could burst, literally.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Nine</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up to a typical Sunday morning, the sun beaming through my bedroom window. I looked beside me to find Kuroo still asleep. I took a moment to just appreciate the sight before me. Honestly, it was hard for me to believe that we were dating; sometimes I felt like I was dreaming and I would soon wake up, back where I started, pinning over my best friend. Last night quickly came back though, reminding me that this was not a dream at all. It was in fact very real. I was in a relationship with my best friend. I laughed to myself, shaking my head as I watched him sleeping. I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. He began to stir, stretching out and slowly opening his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” I said, smiling down at him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, smiling back at me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Kitten. Did you sleep well?” I rose up, pushing my hair out of my face, glancing at my wrist for a hair tie. I found it and quickly pulled my hair up, stray pieces falling as usual. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did sleep well. I hope you did. So, we have a few hours before my parents are home. What’s the plan for today?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He started getting up, pulling his shirt on. “Well, I know what you really want to do, so we could start with that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed. “Kuroo, you don’t have to play video games with me. I know you hate it. It is oddly entertaining for me, though.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? What’s so entertaining about you kicking my ass in every single round?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but laugh at him. He was always getting so frustrated every time I talked him into gaming with me. I had thought about starting a YouTube Channel for streaming and making him a guest on it because he was just that funny. “Well, it’s not that I like kicking your ass so much as it’s just funny seeing you get so pissed off. Plus, you ask some ridiculous questions. It’s kind of cute when you don’t understand. Who would think such </span>
  <span>an</span>
  <span> intelligent person as yourself, couldn’t figure out a game?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I finally got a laugh out of him. “You do have a point, Kitten. So, if it’s that entertaining I will play a few rounds. Who knows, maybe I will win for once.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head at him. “We both know that’s extremely unlikely, but I have faith in you. You’ve always said practice makes us better, so I guess all that losing could be helping in the long run.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-ha! Very funny, Kitten. It’s on now. Be prepared, I won’t lose so easily this time. I have faith that this could be the day I beat you, hopefully.” I couldn’t resist an eye roll. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever the optimist, I see. I’m not going easy on you just because you are my boyfriend now, you know?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was the smirk I had memorized. “Oh Kitten, please. I know you better than that. You are ruthless when you want to be. First let’s eat some breakfast. Then let the ass kicking </span>
  <span>commence</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, we began playing. Kuroo was trying really hard to focus and beat me. He was still frustrated and cursing the console, controller and the game itself, though. I would laugh when he would yell </span>
  <span>profanities</span>
  <span> at the objects. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! To hell with this damn game! I know I hit your guy the last round. I swear this shit has to be rigged in your favor or something, switch controllers with me!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed at him as he glared at me. “See, so cute when you are pissed off. I will trade controllers but I promise it won’t change anything.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell it won’t! You always use that one. Give it to me. It’s my turn. Let me play as you too, I think that will help.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes. “Actually, it won’t help, but it will tarnish my reputation and scores. Fine, I will let you be me for one round.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Two rounds or I’m done.” He smirked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, two rounds if it will make you happy. I swear you are such a cry baby sometimes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We traded controllers; he was now playing as me. He even went so far as to make me switch places with him.  I couldn’t be annoyed because it was honestly hilarious. He was hell bent on winning and proving that I had somehow rigged the game in my favor, poor baby. I decided to beat him in the first round and then actually rig the second so I would lose. That way he at least had one win against me. Afterall, that was his goal. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After losing the first round playing as me, he was beyond annoyed. He had the grumpiest expression and I was having to hide my laughter to keep him from giving up all together. I started the second round.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Babe, here we go. Last round to prove if it was rigged all along or if you just suck that badly!” I laughed, watching him roll his eyes and huff to himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not suck. It has to be rigged. I have watched you play millions of times and I have been beat just as much. There is no way this controller and your account aren’t special or something. I will not lose again, damn it!!” He gripped my controller harder, not taking his eyes off the screen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, my love! Let the games begin and may the best player win.” I smiled my best smile at him, forcing him to do the same.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I let him end my character multiple times. He cheered loudly after each one, bragging that the controller was to thank for his success. He was one score away from beating me, and I did my best to not give myself away. When he got the jump on my character again and dropped the remote to jump up and throw his fist in the air, I knew I had done a damn good job of making it convincing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Yes!! I did it! I told you I would get one solid win in! I knew this damn controller was better than mine! It has to be one of those modified ones or something! Finally! Did you see how many times I took you down that round? It was beautiful!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I put on a pouty face to pull off my loss. “It isn’t a modified controller, that’s cheating actually, but yes you won. That was very good and I can see all the watching and losing paid off in the end. I guess I will have to change my strategy for next time so you don’t beat me.” I shrugged my shoulders, seeming not to care.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hell no you don’t! Keep the same strategy! I have to win again! That was amazing!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I swear he looked like he had just won another Volleyball Tournament. I had no doubts I made the right call. I loved seeing him like this. I would lose a game every time we played if this was his reaction. I smiled up at him jumping around like a small child, adding this to the list of favorite gaming memories we shared. I looked forward to all the other ones we would have, or that I hoped we would have. Truth is, I still had my doubts about how things would be once Kuroo graduated. With that thought, I lost my smile and felt like darkness was trying to swallow me up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Conversations Between A Cat And Two Owls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you can't figure it out on your own, or maybe you are just to blind to see the problem... Leave it to your friends to put you on the right path. If you avoid that path, though, one of them is sure to kick your ass. Make the right call, Kuroo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally Bokuto and Akaashi appear! At this point, Kuroo obviously needs help with feelings. He doesn't seem to be very good at this kind of stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Ten</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>About two months had passed since we had won the tournament and did just a little bit more than kissing each other. Kenma and I haven’t gone all the way yet, which I was fine with. We had all the time in the world and that wasn’t what was important to me. Our relationship was great and I had never been happier. I had noticed some changes in Kenma, though. The closer my graduation got, it seemed as if he was pulling away from me. We went from spending all of our time together, to him avoiding me most weekends or coming up with excuses to not spend time together. I didn’t push him because I knew better than to do that. I had given him the space he wanted, but made sure he knew I was there. I was slowly running out of patience, though. I had two weeks and it would finally be time to graduate. I was not about to be spending these two weeks with limited Kenma time and I would be damned if summer was the same. I wasn’t for sure if the impending graduation was what was eating at Kenma, but I had a feeling. Every time I tried to talk about the subject, he quickly shut it down, refusing to say anything about it or acting totally uninterested. I was getting worried.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was laying on my bed trying to decide what to do. I had tried to cheer Kenma up, distract him from the inevitable but that only resulted in him withdrawing further away from me and everyone else. I was at a loss. It was Sunday and I hadn’t seen him since we left school on Friday. I pulled my phone out, fingers hovering over our chat conversations. After about five minutes of staring like an idiot, I backed out of the chat and opened one between myself and my best bud, </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span>. This was the very boisterous friend of mine that would be joining me in college next year. If I ever had any problems, it was Kotaro </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> that I went to, he in turn was the same about me. We were best friends and had been for a while. I knew he would be able to help me with my Kenma problem and if he couldn’t his boyfriend </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> could. I sent out the text to my friend, hoping he would be free.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo: What’s up? You got any plans for today?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span>: Hey! Hey! Hey! Not much, hanging out with </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span>. What’s up? You good, Bro?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo: Think you guys could meet up for a bit? I’m okay.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span>: For sure! Usual spot work?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo: Yeah. See </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> in about 20 mins.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I walked into the small coffee shop that had become a sort of hangout for us. I had no idea how we hadn’t been kicked out yet considering how loud </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> always was. I was always prepared for that to happen but it never did. I wasn’t paying attention to anything, just staring at the ground watching my feet as I walked. I had hit a wall with Kenma, and I was disappointed in myself for it. Shouldn’t I know him well enough by now to be able to fix these types of things? I guessed things stopped being that easy after you went from being just friends to dating, I wasn’t sure but it was all slowly driving me crazy. I was jerked out of my head by the yelling of my friend and the sound of what I was sure was </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> hitting his shoulder and telling him to calm down. Honestly, how the hell had we not been kicked out already?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo!! Hurry up and get over here! Oh my god you look like someone killed your cat, Dude!” I watched as </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> rolled his eyes. I wasn’t sure how he could handle </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> but I was grateful that he loved him enough to endure him at his wildest moments. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou, I swear if you don’t stop shouting, we are leaving. Actually, we won’t have any choice but to leave because we will be kicked out. I know you believe that all the Baristas don’t mind because they </span>
  <span>secretly</span>
  <span> are crushing on you, but seriously, calm down!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but smile. I loved watching these two together. </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> on his own was enough for anyone, but put </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> with him and things just got better. They were complete opposites but it worked. I pulled out my chair, smiling between the two of them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span>! He is turning into a lazy cat these days. You look like you just rolled out of bed my man! What is wrong with you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at his comparison, “Lazy cat, huh? So, are you implying that graduating is going to make me lazy or something?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He slapped his hand on the table laughing loudly, causing </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> to jump and roll his eyes. I laughed, trying not to be too loud and get scolded by </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> too. “You really think you are going to get a chance to be lazy with me around? What a joke. Your ass is getting right back on the court with me and you know it! I have waited so long for us to be on the same team and you are not ruining this for me! Tell him </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span>, he has to play on the same team!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> sighed heavily and glared at me for causing this. “Kuroo, you don’t have a choice. Please, for my sake, play Volleyball with him in college. I am begging you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed at them both. “The fact you both think I need to be begged to play wounds me deeply.” I grabbed my chest and wiped a fake tear from my eye. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> responded first. “Always with the dramatics as usual. I don’t know how Kenma deals with this. I don’t even know how I deal with either of you two. Speaking of which, where is Kenma, Kuroo? Don’t tell me you have drove him away already?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my smile fall. “Straight to the point as always, Kaashi. Oddly enough, he didn’t want to hang out this weekend. I guess I am getting </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> lazy and dramatic these days.” I chuckled </span>
  <span>halfheartedly</span>
  <span> earning myself a stare from both my friends.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> cocked his head to the side, regarding me like an Owl. Akaashi sighed, turning serious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, what have you done now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I tried not to look offended at the fact he thought I had done something to Kenma, but that’s how </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> was. He considered Kenma a friend and if he felt like I had caused any turmoil there, he was ready to defend him. “I haven’t done anything, I don’t think. He just seems to be distancing himself, I guess. So maybe I have been getting on his nerves or something lately. I don’t know really.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Bo shook his head and spoke up. “It has to be about graduation. Especially since he is doing this now and it is so close. What exactly is going on?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I drug a hand over my face and through my hair, messing it up even more. “I think it is, but honestly guys, I don’t know. He won’t talk to me about it. Every time I have brought it up, he changes the subject or just plain out ignores me. So, I stopped mentioning it. I have tried cheering him up, distracting him, not talking about it... Nothing is working and now I have to beg him to spend time with me, and even when he does it is like he doesn’t want to be there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> looked more annoyed than usual. “Honestly Kuroo, could you be anymore clueless? He clearly thinks everything is going to change once you graduate. Seems to me like he’s preparing for what he thinks is the inevitable.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I widened my eyes at that. “The inevitable? What the hell? You think he believes I am going to break up with him?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> rose, bracing his hands on the table, announcing he was going to get us all our usual drinks and left. Akaashi just stared at me, clearly thinking of what to say next.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, you know what happened when you both got together. That information alone should be enough for you to have known this was coming. I am sure you have been assuring and I am sure that you would never leave him, but does he know that? We do because we have spent the last two years watching you pine over him, but does Kenma know without any doubts how you feel exactly? Did you tell him when you got together or did you </span>
  <span>assume</span>
  <span> he knew already? If you didn’t, you need to. I know you don’t enjoy laying your emotions out, no one does really, but it is Kenma. If you don’t do something and talk to him, you may find yourself on the receiving end of a very bad break up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was frozen. I felt like I had ice in my veins. “You... You really think he would break up with me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I watched </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> push his hand through his hair. “Look, I am not trying to scare you, but yes, I do think he would. Kenma would come up with some scenario thinking it would be better for you to not be distracted and worried for him during your first year. He knows how you are, Kuroo. We all do. You would drop everything, including your grades and classes, to make sure Kenma was happy. First off, you need to talk to him, whether he wants to or not. Lastly, you need to understand you aren’t the only one that cares for Kenma. He has Hinata, myself and he has made friends with that first year, Lev. He annoys him, sure, but Kenma looks out for him. Nothing is going to happen to Kenma. He is capable of taking care of himself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t say anything because </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> was right, as usual. Everyone knew how I was when it came to Kenma. He was top priority for me. I was going to have to step back, like I did before with him and HInata, and let others be there for Kenma. Bokuto came and sit down, pushing my drink infront of me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, man?” I sighed, trying to smile at him without responding. Akaashi spoke for me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s scared, but he is going to have to man up. Or are you going to risk it all, Kuroo, because you don’t know how Kenma is going to react when he finds out how serious you actually are about him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I took a drink, slowly, thinking about how I was going to do this. “I... I will tell him. I will also start letting other people be there for him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> laughed. “Kuroo, you act like you aren’t Kenma’s number one. He loves you; he really does and I know that because he has told me. He has friends besides you, that is normal and okay. You aren’t just a friend anymore, so start being more of a boyfriend and leave the friend stuff to the rest of us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> smiled brightly at me and I knew he was about to tease me. “Yeah, besides boyfriends get to have all the fun, if you know what I mean. Have you and Kenma, ya know, had fun?” He winked at me, laughing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I started to respond and </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> shut me up. “Hell no! No! No! We are not talking about this, ever! Kenma is my friend and whatever kind of fun you are having, stays between the two of you. Bo, seriously why the hell would you ask that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself Kaashi! Give me all the details, Baby! I want to know everything!” </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> chimed at me, </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> looking so exhausted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not saying a word. I think it is time for me to head out. Sorry, Kaashi. Maybe next time, Bo!” I winked at them both and got up to leave. I had a lot of work to do. They stopped me before I could get away. Bokuto spoke first, then Akaashi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Kuroo, Kenma is stubborn. He thinks he can figure shit out on his own and deal with it all without help, that is what he is doing. You are going to have to dig this out of him and let him know there is a better way to deal with whatever he is thinking about, and that talking to you is what he is supposed to do. Don’t let this be a repeat of last time.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bo has a point, Kuroo. You know how shit went when you got together? You were dragging your feet, flirting and taking your precious time to make a move, while Kenma, none the wiser, was literally coming up with every awful scenario he could. He literally beat himself up mentally over something you already knew, and wanted as well. I could still kick your ass for that shit. All you had to do was tell him, and instead you waited around and had him all upset. If you do that this time, I hope he kicks your ass himself. We all know he can!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed and shook my head. “Okay, I get it. That was a little ruthless, if I am being honest, but I get it. I won’t fuck up this time, Mom and Dad. I swear.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> cheered loudly and got a stare from a Barista. “You know, you could get his attention in another way, and then talk to him.” He said while wagging his </span>
  <span>eyebrows</span>
  <span> at me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> rolled his eyes. “</span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> you would say that, pervert! Kuroo, don’t try to sleep with him. Good grief. Just talk to him, damnit. I swear I will kick your ass if you don’t deal with this the right way! Now, go!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn! Okay, I am leaving. I will let you know how it goes. Bo, stop stressing out Kaashi! I think I have put him through enough today.” We all laughed and I waved them off, heading to my car. I got in and clicked my phone on, pulling up Kenma’s name, deciding to call him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” I almost froze hearing his voice, but spoke up quickly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kitten, What’s up?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, not much. Have you had a good weekend?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was okay. It could have been better. Have you had a good day so far?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been fine, kind of boring actually.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, can I make it less boring? Can I come pick you up so I can have some time with you before school tomorrow, Baby?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. That’s fine. I will see you in a bit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I am on my way. Kenma?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kuroo?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too, Kuroo. See you soon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We hung up and I sighed relief. He actually wanted to see me. Now, I just needed to figure out what I wanted to say to him. I had to make this better. I loved him so much, he just had no idea how much and that was my fault. I really kind of sucked at the boyfriend thing. I was glad I had some time to get better at it, though.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. If We Aren't Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Having you in my life has always been joyous, but being with you, together like we are now... That is something else entirely. It’s like that feeling you get before playing a big game. You are jittery almost, excited but so nervous until you make contact with the ball for the first time. Then the feeling shifts and it is like you can truly breathe for the first time. You know you have everything you need to succeed and win. There are no doubts and you know that you are where you are supposed to be. I know I am meant to be with you."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit of an emotional roller coaster. It ends on a happy note, though, so just bare with me. I promise the little bit of pain is worth it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Eleven</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made my way out my front door, sitting on the steps waiting for Kuroo while I played my game. I felt kind of bad for avoiding him lately and not spending as much time with him. I was trying to decide on what I needed to do, though. Graduation was almost here and I wasn’t sure how things were going to go for us. Maybe it would be fine, but then again what if it wasn’t? We would be seeing less of each other after summer was over and I knew how Kuroo was. I could just picture him walking out of his classes just because he hadn’t heard from me that day. He was going to have a busy schedule with it being his first year and the fact he was playing Volleyball with Bokuto. I was probably going to be just as busy, especially if I kept playing. Lev, Shoyo and Akaashi were all pushing me to keep playing, but how could I play when I knew playing would mean missing most of Kuroo’s games and playing without him too? I was still deciding on that, but kind of felt like it would be a good distraction for me, not to mention a good way to occupy my time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I paused my game, not being able to focus really. I pushed my hair back, running my hand through it, looking up, my eyes landing on Kuroo. I smiled up at him, elbows on my knees and propping my chin up on my hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you always sneak up on guys while they are sitting on their front steps, or just me?” He shook his head, laughing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you, but that’s because you are usually playing a game and have no idea I am walking up.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tapped my chin, looking up like I was thinking really hard. “Hmm, are you sure I don’t notice you or is it that I want you to think you are getting away with surprising me?” He smiled down at me, clearly intrigued. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, knowing you, it is probably both. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was.” I laughed at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s up? Have you decided what you would like to do?” He mimicked my early chin tapping pretending to think, before smiling.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could go get some food and then decide together. Maybe by then we will both have some ideas or something.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood up, dusting off my jeans and placing my game in the front pocket of my hoodie. “Well, let’s go. You can pick the food since this was your idea and I am just along for the ride.” I walked past him, grabbing his hand to pull him along.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to be spending my time with anyone else.” He said while following me to his car.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We arrived at one of our favorite spots, Kuroo went to get our usuals while I found a place to sit. I found a spot by the window and sat down, looking outside while I waited. He came over, sitting across from me and we began to wait on our order. I was wondering if he was mad at me for avoiding him, but I didn’t have it in me to ask. I felt bad enough already, so I just smiled at him, waiting for him to start a conversation. It didn’t take long and as if he was reading my mind, he asked me about it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma, is there a reason you have been avoiding me lately? Have I done something? If I have, please tell me so we can talk about it and I can fix it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I really felt bad now. He hadn’t done anything but be his normal, perfect self. Here I was making him feel like shit. I sighed heavily, turning back out the window. “You haven’t done anything at all.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, refusing to take that as an answer. “No, I clearly have. This.” He paused </span>
  <span>gesturing</span>
  <span> to all of me before speaking again. “How you have been acting, isn’t something you do unless something is really bothering you. So, we are going to talk about whatever it is.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess he had given me all the time he could stand and now he wanted his answers. I placed my hand on the side of my cheek, then looked at him. He looked worried and a little sad. I felt my heart squeeze a little. “Kuroo, you haven’t done anything </span>
  <span>wrong;</span>
  <span> I promise. It’s just... I am just trying to figure things out.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let me help you figure whatever it is out. You have to talk to me for me to be able to help you, though. So, talk. I am listening. What have you been trying to figure out, Babe?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at his response, knowing he was genuinely worried about me. I sighed, not really wanting to do this but knowing I needed to. “I just am trying to decide, or figure out I guess, what exactly is going to happen once you graduate. I know we have all summer together and plenty of time, but I just need to know now. It is literally all I have been thinking about. Your schedule is going to be crazy, mine won’t be much better. This is probably going to be very hard on both of us. So, I just, I don’t know how this is going to go.” I wanted to say work instead of go, but I couldn’t bring myself to say it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him, trying to read his expression or what he was thinking. He let a small laugh leave him before he sat up straighter. He started to speak, but our order had arrived. We thanked the girl and she left us to it. I didn’t know if he was going to respond or not so I sat there, staring at my plate.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma, our schedules aren’t going to change anything. We both will have a ton of stuff going on, but I promise we will make time for each other. I am not going anywhere and this, you and me, is going to be the same as it has been. Everything will be fine."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scoffed at that, trying not to get angry. “You do not know how things are going to go, Kuroo. I don’t want you making time for me at the cost of your grades, or your team. I won’t be the reason you don’t succeed. You will literally drop everything to make sure I am okay, but what about you? Who is going to make sure you actually study for exams, that you put in the work to succeed, or that you show up and do your best during a game? You worry about me too much, and not enough about yourself. So, tell me again how this is going to go, because I already have a pretty clear idea of what is going to happen. Trying to maintain a relationship along with a first year in college, a third year in high school, Volleyball and everything else is going to be near impossible; maybe too much entirely, I don’t know if we can do it.” I looked at him, and realized I had been a little harsh, but he still needed to hear it. He started eating, not saying a word and I felt like I had just really fucked up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finished eating and so did Kenma. We got up heading out to leave. I had one more place to take him because this conversation was not over. I didn’t say anything else while we were eating because I could tell Kenma was upset. Actually, he seemed more pissed than upset but I understood why. He had made the same points as </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span>, and while they were valid points, it didn’t change a damn thing for me. For one, our game schedules would be different; practice schedules would be about the same, but that wasn’t a big deal. I wished people would give me a little more credit about the class stuff, though. I wouldn’t walk out for just a random reason. I enjoyed classes, actually, so for me to walk out of one meant that something would have to be very wrong and an emergency. So, to fix those worries, it would take some reassurance. Then I would have to tackle the main problem head on; which was Kenma seeming to think that we couldn’t handle being in a relationship on top of everything else. I was pretty sure he was making up his mind already, but I would just have to do my best to </span>
  <span>convince</span>
  <span> him otherwise. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled into a parking space in front of the small little park that we had spent so much time at as children. It was right up the street from ours so it had been a perfect spot to play at. We had several memories here, most being us learning to play Volleyball together. I smiled to myself thinking about it. I glanced over at Kenma. He still looked a little pissed but I knew it wasn’t directed at me. He was more so pissed at himself for what he had said. I could read it all over his face as soon as the words left his mouth. I reached over taking his hand in mine, smiling at him before placing a kiss on the back of his hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Kitten. Let’s go.” I reached for my door, releasing his hand as I stepped out of the car. He stayed put for a moment before climbing out as well. We walked down the small hill, sitting in the grass at the bottom. I turned my head, watching him sit beside me. He lowered his head and shoved his hand through his hair. Something I had noticed he did when he was frustrated, or feeling nervous. He finally spoke, his hand not leaving his hair.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we here, Kuroo?” He kept his eyes casted down, refusing to look up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, because I wanted to finish talking and spend some more time with you, of course. This was our favorite spot when we were younger. I remember quite a few talks, arguments and secrets being shared here.” I looked up at the sky, taking in the view while I waited for him to speak.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I don’t really have anything else to say, though. There isn’t anything to say. I am sorry I was harsh with you, but I felt like I needed to be for you to get it. I... I don’t know. </span>
  <span>Never mind</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cut my eyes over at him, watching as he crossed his arms over his knees and laid his head down. “Kenma, stop worrying about this. I know what you are doing, and I promise you it will not work. I am not going anywhere. The facts are simple, you are just over thinking it. So, this time I want you to just listen, okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, shaking his head. “Fine, go on. I will listen, I guess, even though I don’t see the point in all this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed. “Doom and gloom, huh? I am not liking this mood on you, Kitten. Look, I know you think our schedules are going to be so crazy that we will never see each other and while that may be kind of accurate and sure, it will be difficult. However, it’s not impossible like you seem to think. We will still be able to see each other. Your games are on Fridays and mine are on Saturdays. Our practices are through the week, same as yours. We can make it to each other's games, Babe. We can spend weekends together, too, after my games are finished. That is a super easy fix, and it isn’t something to stress over. So, do you feel better about that now?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew he was rolling his eyes at me, but he nodded his head in agreement. I chuckled at him, knowing better than to laugh fully. I really didn’t want him getting mad. We had to get through this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, great. Second worry on the list, me totally failing every class so badly I get kicked out of college entirely, all because I can’t stop worrying about my adorable, sweet and loving boyfriend.” He huffed in annoyance and shot me a murderous glare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an ass, Kuroo.” I laughed hard. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Kitten, I am. But I am all yours and you love me. So, about that... Look, I know that I go a little overboard sometimes when it comes to you.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, speaking up. “A little overboard, a little?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I huffed out a sigh, “Okay, I go overboard quite a lot, and I always have. It’s not that I worry about you, not really anyways. I just enjoy being near you. So, yeah, being at a different school, in a different city and on a different team is going to be kind of a nightmare for me. I promise you, though, I can do this. I won’t be alone and I know you won’t be either. The only way I can’t do this, Kenma, is if we aren’t together.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head to look at me, confused. “What do you mean?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, sounding a little breathless as I spoke. “You aren’t the one that needs me, Kenma. I need you. I have always needed you more than you did me. I mean I wouldn’t even play Volleyball without you. I am always chasing after you. Anything that happens to me, I want to tell you immediately. It doesn’t matter what it is, good or bad. Having you in my life has always been joyous, but being with you, together like we are now... That is something else entirely. It’s like that feeling you get before playing a big game. You are jittery almost, excited but so nervous until you make contact with the ball for the first time. Then the feeling shifts and it is like you can truly breathe for the first time. You know you have everything you need to succeed and win. There are no doubts and you know that you are where you are supposed to be. I know I am meant to be with you, Kenma. I don’t think you understand how sure I am and how serious I am about you and me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never said a word and I was thinking that this clearly wasn’t working. I was about to start talking again when he finally spoke. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, how are you so sure about all of this? How can you be so sure about us? Don’t you worry that things might fall apart, or that you will find someone else? I won’t be there with you and you won’t be with me. Plus, I am sure there are plenty of people that will be better than me, that you can see every single day. So, how are you so sure? Because honestly, I can’t say that I am. I hate to say that and I am not trying to hurt you, but it is the truth.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him, a little shocked. Was he serious right now? I guess </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> was right yet again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma, I have always been sure about us. Well, I wasn’t so sure about how you felt until you told me, but I have always been sure about my feelings for you. You can forget me finding someone else. I can promise you that there is absolutely not one single person that will ever mean as much to me as you do. I do not want anyone but you, Kenma. I can’t even picture my life without you. My future has you in it; it always has. Don’t you understand that I love you? I mean I am in love with you, Kenma. I literally spent two years pinning over you while </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> had to listen to me be such a sap. It was only two years because at first, I was afraid to admit how I felt, but then being with them and seeing how happy they were, I didn’t care what anyone thought. I loved you and wanted to be with you, but didn’t know how to tell you.” I could tell my face was red. I wiped my palms on my jeans, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I hoped I didn’t just freak him out. I let out my breath I was holding and looked down at the grass. “Kenma, please don’t break up with me. I know you’re scared and worried about this, but I promise it is going to be okay. Just... please, don’t.” I felt something warm slide down my cheek and I turned the other way, not wanting him to see.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We sat there in silence for a long time. I was trying my best not to get up and walk away. His silence felt like a quiet rejection and I found myself fighting back the tears that slowly came to the surface. I really didn’t know how I would handle it if he decided it was best to just break up. That was something I had never even imagined. I had always just thought we would get together and be that way as long as time allowed us. My vision of my future had always had Kenma in it. So, if he was done, I didn’t think I would ever recover from the loss of him. I covered my face with my hands, willing myself to calm down. Was this seriously happening? It seemed like maybe Akaashi had been wrong and I should have kept my damn mouth shut for once. I just wanted to leave. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I decided to get up, not able to bare this crushing feeling any longer. I stood up, not looking at him. I was afraid of what would happen if I did make eye contact. I pushed my hair back, about to tell him that I would take him home when I felt his small hand grab mine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, don’t walk away. I know I am being quiet but I am just trying to process it all.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t say a word. I had said too much already and I was not about to dig myself a bigger hole that I’d eventually have to crawl out of. I sighed and looked down at him. He still held onto me. I smiled feeling him squeeze my hand a little tighter. I watched as he got to his feet, standing in front of me. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering why you waited this long to tell me all of that. I guess I understand why in a way. I mean I did have a whole panic attack when I told you how I felt.” He sounded like he was smiling but I still couldn’t look at his face. I couldn’t even speak. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, are you really going to keep staring at the ground?” He asked me before he took my face in his hands and came closer, forcing himself in my line of sight. He smiled up at me, “That’s better. Now that I can see your face, listen... I love you, too. That is something you already know. So, I hope you can understand that I would do anything to make your life easier, even if that meant going our separate ways until I graduated or whatever. Now, at first...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t let him finish and turned away, trying to get up the hill, refusing to hear this shit any further. He was really going to use making my life easier as a justifiable means to leave me? What the actual fuck. I felt the tears come and didn’t fight it anymore. I refused to turn back around and that is when I felt it. Something across my middle, holding me back from taking another step.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fucks sake, can you not let me even finish? Stop running away from me.” His grip got tighter and I cried a little harder, trying to stay quiet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, we aren’t breaking up. The fact you even think we are kind of pisses me off. Now as I was saying, I would do anything to make life easier on you, even that. I wouldn’t ever want something like that, but I had convinced myself that it may have been the best option before we had talked today. I worry about things more than you do. I will analyze every possible outcome and then make a decision accordingly. This time, though, I didn’t think to consider how you felt or would feel. Now, if you are sure about all this, sure about us, and aren’t going to go abandoning me because I turn into an unloving jerk from all the stress, then I will trust your judgement and we will do this. I am sorry for upsetting you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood there, tears falling not moving until he grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around to face him. He shook me a little, telling me to look at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. I love you so much that I think it might actually break me if I ever lost you. The way you feel? I feel the same. You are it for me and I am glad I am it for you. Please stop crying.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took his face in my hands and swallowed hard. “Kenma, if you ever scare me like that again...” He stopped my words by crushing his mouth to mine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After kissing for what seemed like forever, I pulled away and smiled at the dork before me. I hated that he had cried and had been afraid I was breaking things off with him, but I was thankful knowing he felt every single thing that I did. I noted to myself that we had some serious communication skills to start working on. We knew better than to be worried about telling each other stuff. I hated how things got so difficult to say once we stopped being just friends and had caught deeper feelings. It was nothing we couldn't work on, though. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to stay over at my house tonight? My Dad is still gone for the weekend and my Mom was kind pissed she didn’t see you as usual.” Kuroo smiled, asking me.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. We can start your first of the two last weeks you have before graduation on a much happier note than the last few weeks. Sorry again for all this.” I hugged him tightly before we made our way back to the car. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After we got to my house, I went in to grab a bag with my overnight stuff and school clothes for tomorrow. I let my parents know I was off and rushed back out the door. I climbed back in the car, looking over to see Kuroo staring at me.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, are you ever going to stop gawking. I swear your mouth hangs open every time you look at me. I am surprised you aren’t drooling.” I laughed at him before pushing his face away, playfully. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just still can’t believe you love me. I mean who would have thought that the Kenma </span>
  <span>Kozume</span>
  <span> could handle me as more than just his bestie?” He smiled, seeming proud of the fact.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t know how I handle you as a bestie or boyfriend. I also wonder the same for poor </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> when it comes to </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span>. He has a lot more work cut out for him than I </span>
  <span>do.“</span>
  <span> I busted out laughing at the over dramatic response I received. Shaking his head while parking his car, Kuroo just smiled. While he might be a complete jackass at times, I was glad I knew him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on you big nerd. Maybe I can persuade you to play one round of Mario Cart with me before we have to eat dinner.” I got out, closing the door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big nerd, huh? To think I thought you would never judge me for my love of science. You have been just wounding my pride all damn day, Kitten! It hurts!” He laughed and I rolled my eyes, making our way into his house.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Conversations And Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, Kuroo is graduating and Kenma is making bold moves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Twelve</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day Kuroo had been looking forward to had finally arrived. It was time for him to graduate. I was sitting with </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span>, with his parents and mine sitting two rows in front of us. I wasn’t as excited for this as Kuroo was, but that was mostly due to the large crowd and the fact </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> was even more annoying than usual. He was sitting in the middle of myself and Akaashi. I could feel a headache coming on as he asked for the millionth time when it was starting.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span>, would you please just be quiet? </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> already told you it was about to start. Please, don’t ask again.” I sighed heavily and </span>
  <span>Akasshi</span>
  <span> laughed. I knew he had placed his boyfriend between us just so I would have to suffer along with him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenma-</span>
  <span>ahhhh</span>
  <span>! Why are you so grumpy? Here, </span>
  <span>take</span>
  <span> a picture with me for my best bro!” He put his phone in my face and took the picture. He was smiling and I had rolled my eyes. It was sure to make Kuroo laugh, so I let him keep it. </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> took one with him next and then they forced me into one with all three of us. I watched </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> smile at </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> being overly dramatic about how Kuroo was going to be so proud of him for getting such great pictures while we waited. He then looked to me, smiling before speaking.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you feel better about all of this now, Kenma?” I smiled, nodding silently.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We turned our attention to the front as the person announcing began to speak. I wondered to myself if Kuroo was nervous while he waited to have his name called. I knew I would be next year. I smiled thinking about it. It was going to be interesting next year, but I was ready and so was Kuroo. I thought back to everything that had happened in the last few months. I couldn’t believe it had taken us so long to end up where we are now, but I was grateful for the things that brought us here. I knew whatever the future held was going to be amazing, even if it had hard parts, because this year had been nothing short of amazing itself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt myself jump slightly at the sound of the familiar name being called. I watched as the tall, darked haired guy stood and made his way to the front. He walked slowly, taking his precious time as usual, that damned smirk on his face. I shook my head, smiling at just how calm he looked when I knew he was filled with excitement. I prepared myself for the little get together we were having tonight, knowing it was going to be wild thanks to my Kuroo and this dork sitting next to me.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kuroo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We had decided to get something to eat before we had to meet up with everyone for the party. It was something that everyone had put together for all of us third years that would be leaving this year. So, everyone we had played games against regularly, and became close with, would be there. I was looking forward to it. It was a perfect send off, really. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat around a table, surrounded by three of my favorite people. </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> had got some great pictures for me during the ceremony and had been showing them all to me. I smiled seeing the secret ones he had taken of Kenma, and laughed at the not-so-secret ones that had Kenma rolling his eyes, glaring angrily at the camera, and then the few that were blurry because he had basically attacked Bo for taking them. I silenced my laughter as soon as I felt his hand squeeze my knee, hard.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny, Kuroo? Or should I be asking you, </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span>?” He was staring at us both and we were frozen. </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> laughing, informing us that we had totally been caught.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, nothing Kitten. I was just appreciating these great pictures my best bro obtained for me. I must say, you look cute when you are pissed off and ready to attack. Gets me every time.” His eyes got bigger and then he glared deeply at </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will end you, Kotaro.” He said in an icy tone that caused </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> to screech beside me and </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> to double over laughing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaashi!! Don’t let him end me! I am too young to die!” We all busted out laughing at poor Bo, as he slid his chair closer to Akaashi, sticking his tongue out at Kenma, who just rolled his eyes in return.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew this was something I was going to miss, but I also knew that it would only be a year and we would all be together basically twenty-four seven once Kenma and </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> joined us both at the University. That was going to be something to look forward too. I couldn’t wait. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached over, lacing my fingers into my boyfriend's smaller hands, feeling my heart swell with the love I had for this person. He squeezed my hand and I leaned over, pushing his hair behind his ear to whisper. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for being there today, Kitten. I honestly couldn’t have done it without you. I love you, Kenma.” I pulled back, seeing his face turn a little pink as he cut his eyes at me. I just sat there, smiling down at him, knowing he was probably screaming in his head. He slowly took a drink of his drink, then placing it back down. He spoke quietly, only for me to hear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Kuroo. I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We got to the party, being greeted by everyone, Kenma letting go of my hand to pull out his Switch when he found a seat that was perfect for observing the entire room. I smiled thinking how some things never changed. I went to grab us both something to drink, coming back to sit next to him. We all sit around talking about a multitude of things like who had been the best team over all this year, what some of us were majoring in, stories from training camp or the school year, and who people were dating or had hooked up with. Kenma was absorbed into his game, not really interested. Not until someone asked if I had seriously gone my third year without getting into a relationship or at least being involved with someone since I hadn’t said anything about the latter topic of conversation. I felt, rather than saw, Kenma stiffen. Most people knew Kenma and I were together, but a good many people didn’t. Not because we were hiding it, but we just didn’t talk to some of these guys enough, or see them, for them to know. The people that knew were the guys on our team, </span>
  <span>Bokuto’s</span>
  <span> team and most, if not all, of </span>
  <span>Karasuno</span>
  <span> since they had apparently been invested. I still wanted to laugh at that. I looked to who had asked, catching </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> and Akaash’s stares as I did. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no sense of privacy as usual, Oikawa. Oh, how tacky.” I laughed, knowing he would get annoyed even though he knew I was joking. He glared at me before telling me how mean and rude I was. Then he spoke up again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Tetsu-Chan, I thought you would at least be in a relationship by now. You are pretty sappy after all and seem like the type.” I sighed, glancing at Kenma. I wasn’t sure what he wanted me to say. I knew I didn’t care if everyone here and the world knew, but I didn’t know for sure about how he felt. I mentally slapped myself, looking to my smart friend, Akaashi, for guidance. The look he gave me was enough to make me speak up because he seemed to be ready to slap me himself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am in a relationship actually, and have been for a few months now.” Oikawa’s eye got big, and everyone was staring. I knew this idiot was about to start digging information out of me. I looked at Kenma once more, noticing he wasn’t playing his game. He was just sitting there, staring at the screen. I was jerked back to the room around me, ready to answer the next question that was being asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Who is it? How did you meet them? Are you still going to date since you are going off to college this year?” I rolled my eyes, so many questions at once. He really went </span>
  <span>overboard</span>
  <span> sometimes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really. I thought that me being in relationship was something you expected. I’ve known them for a long time and yes, we are still going to be dating. College isn’t a reason to break up, you ass.” I was getting a little annoyed. Why was it anyone's business, anyway? I knew Oikawa wasn’t being an ass, really. He just had a hard time minding his own business. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But who is it, Tetsu-Chan?” He asked me again. I started to speak but stopped when I caught Kenma laying his game down in his lap out of the corner of my eye. I heard him sigh and turned to look at him, ignoring everyone else. He looked at everyone, then directly at Shittykawa himself, then spoke.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really ask too many questions, and for what?” It was more of a rhetorical question than anything. I watched Kenma stand up, taking his game with him. He leaned over in front of me and said “I am going outside; it is too hot in here and loud. I will be there if you need me.” He winked at me, then grabbed the side of my face, kissing me in front of everyone. The entire room went silent and he walked out. Everyone looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders, smirking. I heard the Shorty Hinata speak up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was way hotter than I expected. Do you know how long I have waited to see that, Kageyama?” Kageyama laughed, shaking his head. Then it was </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> whining to </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Kaashi? You never kiss me like that! This is so unfair.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Oikawa spoke, pulling me back into the conversation. “It is about damn time, you idiot. However, we all know Kenma had to be the one to make the first move, considering he just proved that. Congratulations. We have all been waiting for this to happen, honestly.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I busted out laughing, shaking my head. “Has every team been speculating Kenma and I getting together, seriously?” They all laughed and Hinata spoke up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did tell you that we all had been waiting, Kuroo. Geez, you actually are clueless.” I stood up, laughing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be quiet, Shorty. Now, if you all will excuse me. There is someone more important waiting for me.” I walked outside to find my Kitten, the smile not leaving my face.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t very hard to find, curled up in a swing on the porch, his game lighting the features of his face. I took a seat next to him, putting my arm across his smaller shoulders as I used my feet to gently push the swing into a steady rhythm. We sat in silence while I watched him beat the next level of the game. He saved his progress and closed it out, sitting it inside the front pocket of his hoodie. He took my hand, intertwining our fingers together and placing his head on my shoulder. I was still pushing the swing, slowly, getting lost in the moment and the smell of his hair. He finally made a sound that wasn’t loud enough to be considered a laugh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How shocked was everyone that I basically staked my claim in front of them all?” I leaned my head back, smiling to myself. That wasn’t something I had expected, but I found myself wishing it would have lasted longer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one was really shocked, Kitten. They all have apparently being waiting for this longer than we have. They did give me shit about you having to make the first move, though.” He did laugh at that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am glad you are being told the error of your ways. It makes my job easier having them all do it for me.” I pretended to act shocked, gasping and widening my eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always cutting me deeply, Kitten. It hurts, you know.” He just looked up at me. Bright eyes shining with a small smile across his lips. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get more insufferably dramatic by the day, but it’s fine, I guess. I can handle it.” He lifted his hand and slid it along my jaw line, resting it on my cheek. I leaned down so he wouldn’t have to move, kissing as deeply as I wished he would have kissed me inside. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma finally pulled away breaking the kiss before things got out of hand. I pressed my lips to his forehead, listening to him as he steadied his breathing. I never wanted this to end.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo?” I hummed as a response, waiting for him to continue. “I want you to know that I am sure now. That we will make it, I mean. I know everything will be okay, no matter what gets thrown our way.” I smiled, pulling him closer as I wrapped my arms around him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Kenma. I am glad you are sure, though. We will be fine. I will miss you like crazy and the moments like this especially, but the way I see it, they will be even better in the future.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma stood, taking my hand with him. “Come on, Mr. Graduate, let’s go back inside before we miss all the ridiculous things that happen at these parties.” I smiled standing back up, following in step beside him, knowing that was exactly where I was </span>
  <span>supposed to</span>
  <span> be.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Embracing The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end for this fic. I am going to do a part two for them both being in college. I don't know when it will be finished but I am going to do it. I have too many ideas for it to just stop and end it all here. Thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapter Thirteen</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our break before Kuroo headed to College and I started my third year had come and gone. We had been in the thick of it for about five months now, and things hadn’t been so bad. It was hard at first for me to adjust to the fact we wouldn’t be walking, or riding, to school together anymore, but in place of that I always got a phone call or a video chat before we both started our days. I was the new captain for our Volleyball team, which was kind of exhausting, especially dealing with Lev. It was fine, though, he had sort of started to grow on me at this point. No one knew that, though. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo and </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> had been doing great. </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span> and I helped them move into their dorm before their semester officially started, feeling sorry for any neighbors they had. We had spent the weekend doing together and when it came time for us to go, I could see the fear behind Kuroo’s eyes. I gave him a knowing look before we said our goodbyes. I gave him a kiss that lasted a lot longer than was decent for a goodbye, squeezing his hand hard as I turned to leave with </span>
  <span>Akaashi</span>
  <span>. That first week was hard on us both, but like we had promised, we made it through. With every phone call, video chat, and weekend visit, I became more aware of the fact I had over reacted originally and that every day we got closer to the end of this small rift between us. I was making the best of my last year, while he did the same. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I threw myself onto my bed after my shower. I had just got home from a grueling practice and had to force myself into the shower before I passed out from exhaustion. I reached for my phone, rolling over to check my messages. I always had a few from Kuroo and I knew this time wouldn’t be any different. I rolled my eyes at the picture he had sent me during my practice. He had clearly had finished up at the gym, standing in a mirror with his shirt pulled up between his teeth, exposing his abs. The text below it read “I miss you, Kitten.” I typed out my response, laughing as I thought about how he would react.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma: I miss you, too, perv. I hope you didn’t take that in front of </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span>. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t teach you that pose, though.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo: I can’t help </span>
  <span>it;</span>
  <span> you make me this way. Bo did... NOT teach me anything. I am capable of being sexy on my own.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma: </span>
  <span>Sure</span>
  <span> you are. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Baby.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, my phone started ringing. I answered it, smiling. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That didn’t take long. Have I wounded you yet again?” I listened intently to the laughter coming from him, wishing I could hear it in person. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Kitten, you have wounded me again. I should be used to it by now, but I’m not.” I tried to cover up my laugh before replying.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know you prefer it this way. So, are you and </span>
  <span>Bokuto</span>
  <span> still planning a trip home for the weekend?” I could see the smile in my mind as I heard his voice pick up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. We will be there. I can’t wait. I have missed you so much.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, too, Kuroo. Be sure to let me know when you guys head out tomorrow. I will be in practice I am sure, but still.” I let out a yawn, sleep trying to take hold of me.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do, Number One Setter. I know you are tired, so I will let you sleep. You can dream about me and that picture I sent you.” I really did laugh at that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I do, you will never know. I will see you tomorrow. I love you, Kuro.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Kenma. Get some sleep.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that we hung up. I rolled over, crawling into my blanket and letting sleep take over. I closed my eyes, thinking back to when I was sure I would lose Kuroo forever. So much had happened, so much had changed. Things would keep changing and happening as the days, months and years came and went. The one thing I knew that would never change, though, was how we both felt about each other. That would only get stronger. I had found my person, the one that was the other half of my soul. I knew I would have him with me forever.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to add that after finishing this, I came to the realization I completely screwed up in terms of the school year stuff and probably the graduation stuff. I did it based off how things are for where I am. So, that isn't entirely accurate, I apologize.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>